Blast from the Past
by Keli T
Summary: Everyone comes back from summer vacation to find a new adition to their school. But what happens when someone from Deuces past comes back, and he doesn't know how to take some shocking news. Find out in Blast from the Past. It is rated M for a reason :)
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review :) let me know how bad or well I di 3**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Monsters

Monster High has been known for several years for its uniqueness. Monsters (or RAD's) come from all over the world to learn. It is home to over hundreds of monsters, of every kind. Frankie Stein is descendent from the Frankenstein family. Draculaura is a vampire. Clawdeen Wolf is part of the werewolves. Cleo de Nile is daughter of a mummy pharaoh. Lagoona Blue is a sea monster. Deuce Gorgon is a descendent of the legendary Medusa. And last, but not least, Goulia Yelps is a zombie. These very different friends are very close, and now that they go to a school that lets them be themselves, they can be even closer.

It has been a complete summer since the gang has seen each other. Frankie's parents took her to go see her grandparents. Draculaura was able to go see her dad again. Clawdeen had to deal with her oldest brother, Clawd, moaning about missing Draculaura. Cleo missed Deuce, because Deuce and his family had to go back to Greece for most of the summer. So while he was away, Cleo had to endure her sister, Nefera's, anger. Lagoona took Gil to meet her parents. Goulia went to Slow-Moe's house and met his parents, and vise versa. Everyone was excited to see how much everyone has changed.

On the first day back, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood called all the students and staff to the scream-atorium (auditorium at Monster High). She announced that she had some very important news. Soon than later, the whole scream-atorium was filled with teenage monsters. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was on the podium doing a sound check for the microphone.

"Check…one…two…three…Check! Can everyone hear me?" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood called out. When she was able to get a response she moved on. "It is good to see all of you back at Monster High. I would ask how your summer was, but we do not have enough time for that. It is with great pleasure that I announce our biggest addition to Monster High. As you all know, several other school, like ours, have been built all over the world. Headmasters and Headmistresses have assembled and discussed an exchange program. We are one of the lucky schools who will be receiving kids. You will all be in charge of making them feel welcomed at our school. I encourage all of you to try to befriend them, and show them our best Monster High Spirit. Now without further a due, it is my honor that I introduce Monster High's newest members." Headless Headmistress Bloodgood stepped aside to let a few students on stage step forward. "Will you please, one at a time, step forward and tell us who you are, what you are a descendent from." The first girl stepped forward.

Her skin was crystal blue and she had pink eyes. Her hair was white, and she wore thin clothing. In the middle of her forehead, a small golden horn stood.

"My name is Shayla, and I am a daughter of the Unicorns." She pointed to her horn. "I am looking forward to being a part of your school."

"Welcome Shayla. We are very lucky to have you join." Headless Headmistress Bloodgood directed her to a seat in the front row.

The next kid stepped forward. He looked a lot like Heath Burns. Instead he had long, black hair and long, dark nails. His eyes were red and he looked very intimidating. His skin was red and he wore black and gray clothes.

"My name is Rock, and I am a son of the Hounds of Hell." As he spoke, smoke seemed to leak from his mouth. His deep voice echoed throughout the scream-atorium. "I am very pleased to be learning at your school." He gave a quick sweep of his gaze across the scream-atorium, everyone seemed glued to their seat. He glided past Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and took a seat among the jocks. They all gave him a pat on the back, but pulled away immediately when they felt how hot his skin was.

The next girl stepped forward. She was small and very tinny. Her hair flowed out behind her in long, golden waves. She had bright green eyes and pointy ears.

"My name is Pixy and I am a daughter of the Fairies." Two wings unfolded from behind her. They were crystal green and had gold flecks in them. Her wings started to move, and within a few small strokes, she was hovering above the ground. "I am part of the nature fairies. I am totally excited to learn at your school." She flitted off the stage and found a seat next to Venus McFlytrap.

The last girl stepped forward. She had brown hair that seemed to change hues when she moved. Her eyes were hidden by huge sunglasses that didn't allow anyone to see into them. The way she walked had everyone quiet as soon as she took a step forward. A smirk was fitted across her lips.

"My name is not important, and what I am isn't either." Her response shocked everyone to their core. "I am very excited to meet the students, though."

"D-d-dear, would you mind removing your sunglasses? We have a rule that you can't wear anything that can hide your face, unless you have a serious need." Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was flustered over her response.

"You don't want me to take off my sunglasses, trust me."

"I believe I asked you to remove them. If you can't abide by our rules, then you will have trouble here at Monster High." Headmistress said sternly.

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that the new girl removed her sunglasses and looked directly at Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. The Headmistress gasped before she shrunk down to a two dimensional drawing on the floor. The scream-atorium erupted into whispers as soon as she put her sunglasses back on.

"Headmistress!" Many of the staff ran up to the place where the headmistress once stood. "What happened to her?!" One of the staff asked.

"Chill out. I can undo it. Just step back and close your eyes, unless you want to become a piece of art too." All the staff members stepped back and closed their eyes. All of the students did the same. When everyone opened their eyes again, Headmistress Bloodgood was standing and in 3D again. "Sorry Headmistress, I tried to warn you."

The Headmistress held up a hand to silence the new girl. "For your punishment, you will tell everyone your name and what you are. NO ACEPTIONS!"

"Very well. Hello, my name is Retna and I am a daughter of a similar species that Deuce Gorgon is from." With that final remark Retna's gaze fell on Deuce Gorgon. Hundreds of heads turned toward him as he stared up at the girl that used to be a mere ghost of his past.

* * *

**Please leave a review :) More chapters to come soon :)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, to Blast from the Past. Please leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Memories

With that final remark Retna's gaze fell on Deuce Gorgon. Hundreds of heads turned toward him as he stared up at the girl that used to be a mere ghost of his past.

"Retna?" His voiced whispered her name. It couldn't be! This is the girl that he used to play with when he was young. This is the girl who he went on so many adventures with. This is the girl who ripped his heart out when she was forced to move away from him. He felt a hot burning reaching his eyes and he quickly shot up and made his way to the door. As he reached to push the door open, he over heard some of the many whispers that many of the students were trying to hid.

"Do you think they knew each other?"

"Maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they were kids?"

"She probably is his cousin…"

"Eew, do you think he could have kissed her when they were kids?"

"That would mean he was kissing his cousin. Gross!" Deuce pushed the door open with one hand and stomped into the hallway. He was able to make it to the men's room before the first tear dropped. His hand reached up to catch the drops of moisture. He was surprised to see it. He never cries, he promised himself that he wouldn't. So seeing the moisture on the tips of his fingers surprised him.

There was a knock on the door. And as Deuce stared into the mirror, trying to will himself into stone, he heard the door open.

"This bathroom is occupied, so you can just beat it." Deuce growled menacingly. Not even bothering to see who his companion was.

"Not likely Deucy." His breath stopped short. The only person who would dare call him that was…

"Retna. This is the men's room. You can't be in here."

"I know. How have you been?" She walked toward him; her sunglasses were still on her face, hiding her eyes. "It's been a long time." She reached up to stroke the edge of his scale-line (the line where his head became snakes). The snakes hissed as she reached up.

"Yes it has." Deuce caught her hand before it made it way to his skin. "What are you doing here, Retna?" He dropped her hand and let himself casually lean against the sink.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm part of the exchange program." She gave a devious grin.

"Retna, I know that's not all. Did you rig this or something?"

"How could I have possibly rigged me coming here? Am I really that horrible to see again, Deucy?" She gave a seductive smile and a lifted her eyebrows into a question look.

"Quit calling me that, and if anyone could have rigged it, it would've been you."

"You didn't answer my question. Am I really that horrible to see again?" She left out her childhood pet name for him.

"You know you are never that horrible, Retna. I just wished we could have talked more before you showed up out of no where! Ya know?"

"I can see why you think it like that. But the good news is that I'm here now and we have _a_ _lot _of catching up to do." She leaned into Deuce and looked up suggestively. Should he refuse? Or should he just fall into temptation, knowing it's what his body wants.

Deuce was about to give into temptation when a loud series of knocks sounded on the bathroom door.

"Deuce, are you in there?" Cleo de Nile's voice came in through the closed door. "Everyone wants to know why that freak knew who you were." With Cleo; 'everyone' really meant 'her'.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend or something?" Retna joked, but her laughter was cut short when she saw the look on Deuce's face. "What?! You have got to be joking!"

"Retna, you didn't expect me to wait all that time for you to show up on my doorstep! I didn't want to be the only guy single!" Retna started toward the door, her hand was on the door handle when Deuce grabbed her wrist and jerked her into the stall. "Be realistic Retna! I couldn't have waited for you all those years! I admit, I did wait in the beginning. But since I didn't even get a letter from you, I thought you wanted me to move on! I didn't expect to see you here after all those years!" Deuce silently thanked the heavens that anyone outside the door couldn't hear them because it was solid oak. They would only hear muffled sounds.

"I did expect you to wait for me! Obviously my mistake!" With that she stormed out of the stall and whipped open the door. She didn't care who saw come out of the men's bathroom looking completely pissed. She stomped right through the crowd, daring anyone to step forward and see what it was like to be turned into 2D.

Deuce slowly immerged from the stall. He remembered Retna being fiercely loyal and protective, Hell, he remembered when they were kids and she slung a rock at a kid who was teasing Deuce. He remembered seeing her grab a stick and beat the living fudge out of the kid. Looking back at it, she looks kind of harsh. But then she looked awesome standing up for him. After the poor kid took a beating from Retna, Deuce never saw him again. He quietly remembered his favorite childhood memories as he made his way to second period, which was starting right about now.

As he walked into second period, Home Ick, he was greeted by an Amber scented hug,

"Where did the great Deuce run off to?" Cleo looked up, admiring her eyes in his sunglasses, "We would all like to know?"

"I just went for a walk Cleo, that's all."

"Really? Well why didn't you ask me to come along? You know I love long walks."

"Cleo, you hate walks. And it wasn't a long walk, just a short one."

"Mhmm, sure you did. Anyway, class is about to start. Good thing I saved you a seat." Cleo led Deuce over to a pair of chairs in the third row. Ms. Kindergrubber walks into class.

"Alright students, take out your notebooks and right down this recipe. I want it word for word." As Deuce leaned down to grab his Home Ick notebook, he heard the door to the class room open.

"Miss, you are late! Tardiness is frowned upon in this class."

"Sorry, I had some urgent business to go to." Retna walked into class. And sat at the seat farthest from where Deuce was sitting.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Third chapter should be here soon:)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster High! I am just one of the many fans that read the stories dream up certain scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unknown Chapter

"Miss, you are late! Tardiness is frowned upon in this class."

"Sorry, I had some urgent business to go to." Retna walked into class. And sat at the seat farthest from where Deuce was sitting. Deuce could tell that Retna had been crying. Her glasses were hitched up high onto her face, offering the most protection from wandering eyes. Ms. Kindergrubber wrote down a recipe for Squid-loaf and ordered everyone in her class to cook it.

"Remember students, we all need to measure our ingredients correctly, to much squid and you will have a 'live' meal to eat. So get cookin," she slapped a measuring spoon against her desk gesturing to everyone to start.

Deuce loved Home Ick and found this recipe very easy to follow. He was able to find the right ingredients and measure them to near perfection. Once he got his meal into the oven, he gave a quick glance over to Retna's station. From the looks of it, Retna has already finished the mixing and beating and was waiting patiently for her meal to cook. While she waited she pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote something down.

While she was writing, her oven squawked announcing that it was done cooking. She put her pencil into her bag and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. As she pulled the meal out from her oven, Deuce's own oven signaled it was done. As he reached down to take it ouch he saw Retna putting her meal on Ms. Kindergrubber's desk.

"I'm done Ms. Kindergrubber." Retna made sure the pan was cool enough for her to see.

"Very well, child. Make sure your station is clear and then go sit at your desk." Retna skipped going to her station and went strait to her chair. Deuce was on his way over to go talk to her when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Retna dashed out of the room, forgetting the piece of paper still lying on her counter space. Deuce handed his dinner in, next to all the other almost-failure dinners.

"Deuce, are you coming?" Cleo stood at the doorway leading out of class. The kids were parted as if to give her a clear walk way to her next class.

"Oh, um, I have to ask Ms. Kindergrubber a question. I'll see you after third period."

"Well alright, I'll see you outside my third period classroom then." Cleo turned her heels and walked out. When Deuce was sure that she was gone, he walked over to Retna's work station and picked up the piece of paper.

**6:00 8/22, 6:30 8/27, 6-8 8/31**

Deuce saw they were a series of numbers.

"Mr. Gorgon, you said you needed to ask me a question." Ms Kindergrubber stood behind him with a metal spoon in her right hand, her arms were crossed.

"Oh well, I just needed to…"

"I see, you better get that piece of paper back to Ms. Colour before the day is up. She ran toward the catacomb door."

"Thanks Ms. Kindergrubber."

"Any time dear. Also take this pass; it will excuse you from classes up until lunch." Ms. Kindergrubber gave him a green slip of paper.

Deuce thanked her and headed toward the door of the catacombs. As he reached to door he saw Operetta coming out of the doorway.

"Operetta, did you see Retna go down there?" Deuce quickly thanked his lucky stars that Operetta came out. She knew the catacombs better than anyone. Down there, she could practice her music without anyone loosing their mind.

"Was it that new girl with dark brown hair that also wears sunglasses just like yours? Ya she went down there. She seemed upset though. I didn't bother her, but she looked like she needed a friend."

"Thanks Operetta." Deuce gave his friend a quick hug. He went to go open the door when Operetta laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you plan on talking to that poor girl, I suggest you don't. She was crying really hard." Operetta's voice was laced with concern. "Isn't she the girl who can turn people into pictures?"

"Yup, Retna can do that. But she can also undo it too. Thanks again Operetta, I'll be careful."

"Alright, sugar. You be careful." Deuce promised her one last time before walking into the catacombs.

The catacombs were the perfect place to go when you wanted to be alone. Only a few monsters even knew it existed. It was dark and huge down under the Monster High main building. It even had some of the tunnels leading to the dorms on the other side of the Monster High field. Deuce walked a little longer before he heard a soft sobbing sound. Deuce had the piece of paper still in his notebook; which he kept firmly in his hand. He was nearing the place where his parents stored his turned-to-stone dragon, Smokey. He wanted it near when he started to go to Monster High.

He turned into the alcove were Smokey stood. Retna was sitting on the stand where Deuce's parents put him. Her back was to the alcove entrance. Her back was bent over and her hands were covering her eyes. Her sunglasses were situated above her hands. Her handbag containing her notebooks and pencils lay neatly next to her. Her brown hair was in ringlets, it shivered each time she cried out softly. Deuce leaned casually against the wall, His snakes/hair hissed slightly at the movement. Retna sat up quickly and resituated her glasses. She obviously heard the hisses.

"What are you doing her Deuce?" She stood up and wiped her eyes. She bent down to grab her bag.

"Well, you left this paper in Home Ick and I thought that I would be a gentleman and return it." Deuce held out the paper.

"Oh, thank you." She grabbed the paper, avoiding Deuces eyes. After she had it in her bag she started to walk toward one of the entrances to the catacombs.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously to third period. You may have a green pass, but I don't." She snapped.

"You can have mine." Deuce handed over his pass, but Retna refused to take it.

"I don't need it. I rather have detention."

"Why are you all of a sudden so mad at me Retna?" Deuce asked, catching Retna off guard.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why were you crying just a few moments ago, and when you came into Home Ick you looked like you have been crying."

"Well maybe I miss my parents."

"Come on, Retna. I know you don't miss your parents. You used to hate them."

"Things have changed since then, obviously."

"You're not still mad about the whole Cleo- thing are you? Retna, you couldn't have expected me to wait all those years. It has over 10 years since I last saw you! A lot has changed since then."

"I know a lot has changed, I mean look at us! We used to be this tall, "Retna put her hands at about waist level, "and we used to have lots of fun. We didn't need to wear these stupid sunglasses." Retna reached up and stroked her glasses.

"I wish I could take them off too. But if I take them off then someone gets turned to stone. Except for when I talk to a gargoyle, they don't get turned." Retna gave a snort. She turned to walk away when she stopped. "What?"

"Deuce, I want to try something." Retna turned toward him, her eyebrows arched upward into determination.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to write, my computer lost the file and I had to start from scratch. Please leave a review.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the forth Chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery

"Deuce, I want to try something." Retna turned toward him, her eyebrows arched upward into determination. Retna looked at him with fierce determination, not allowing him to turn his back on her.

"What?"

"Remember when we were kids? We didn't have to wear sunglasses all the time. We could look at each other and not get hurt."

"But Retna, we were kids. Our gifts were fully developed yet."

"Deuce, do you have to wear your glasses at home?"

"No, but…"

"It's because you are with people who are like you."

"What if I turn you to stone though, Retna?"

"Your gift wears off in about 24 hours, doesn't it?"

"Give or take an hour or two."

"And my gift is reversible if I look at the victim again."

"But Retna, what if I turn you to stone and you turn me into a picture."

"Then we will wait for the 24 hours to wear off and then I will turn you back into a 3D person."

"But Retna…"

"Please Deuce, just try. If it doesn't work out then, we will know it doesn't work out. I just want to be able to look at someone who isn't my parents and not worry if they are going to become 2D or not." Retna looked at Deuce with pleading eyes. Deuce knew what she was doing. She did it all the time when they were kids. She would open her big eyes and plead. No one was able to resist her 'innocent' look. That's how they were able to get away with all the stuff they did. "Please Deucy." Right when Retna used Deuce's nickname, something snapped inside Deuce.

"Fine, on the count of three we remove our sunglasses."

"Okay."

"One," Deuce started the count down.

"Two"

"Three." They both said three and took off their sunglasses.

Deuces eyes were the same vibrant green they had been when they were kids. Retna used to stare in them all the time, marveling at how bright they looked. Retna's were the same crystal blue. Deuce never got tired of seeing them full of love, hate, anger, joy, any emotion. He would often tease her so that he could see them get brighter with anger. They both stared at each other for a few more moments, before Retna realized she wasn't stone and Deuce wasn't a picture on the floor or the wall.

With a cry of victory, Retna dropped her sunglasses and threw her arms around Deuce. Deuce was prepared for Retna's weight as she crushed him against her in a hug. Deuce soon came out of a daze at their discovery and hugged her back. They stayed like that for few minutes, just embracing one another.

Deuce pulled back slightly to see that Retna's eyes had tears in them. He took his left thumb and wiped the tears from her eyes. Retna leaned into Deuces hand, finding comfort in the rough calluses. She looked up at him, opening her eyes in a pleading way.

"Retna, I can't!" Deuce didn't move his hand from her head, but did move a tad bit closer. Retna opened her eyes a touch more, making the plea harder to resists. "I can't!" Retna was about to give up when Deuces head dipped towards her.

As soon as Retna tried to comprehend what was happening, Deuce's lips met hers. Retna's eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back. Retna sighed into Deuce's lips. Deuce started to kiss her harder and with a hungry growl, moved away from her lips. Retna gasped at the loss of contact, but soon Deuces lips were skimming against her jaw and neck. They were both breathing heavy, when they heard the door to the catacombs open.

"You sure he went down here, Operetta?" Cleo's voice drifted into the wide spaces of the catacombs. Deuce and Retna stopped kissing and stiffened. They listened again to make sure they heard right. "I don't see anything Operetta? Can you give me a candle or a torch?" Soon a glowing light was shining from the hall that leads to the entrance.

"It's Cleo." Deuce hushed Retna.

"I've got to go Retna. I'll have to see you later, okay?" Retna nodded in return. Deuce gave her a small kiss on the cheek, slipped on his sunglasses and headed back towards the entrance. Retna was still breathing hard and was worried that she was going to faint. She crept back into the farthest corner of the alcove and tried to stay hidden. She could hear Cleo making a fuss over why Deuce didn't pick her up after third period. _It's already lunch time?_ Retna was confused. It sure didn't seem like a whole class period had gone by. But most of the time she was kissing Deuce, and when you are kissing Deuce its best not to think, just feel.

"Well we better go, its lunch time and everyone is in the Creepateria." The light soon faded. Retna snuck out of her hiding spot, careful to not make any noise incase someone still lingered in the door way.

"So, sugar, you feeling beta'?" Operetta stood at the entrance of the alcove. Memphis "Daddy-O" Longlegs sat perched on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello. Ya I'm doing better. Thanks for asking." Retna made her way past Operetta and towards the entrance of the Catacombs.

"Darlin', if it's alright, might I ask what was wrong?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just needed to sort somethings out."

"With Deuce…"

"What? Oh, um, ya kinda."

"You two are two peas in a pod!" Operetta leaned forward and gave Retna a hug.

"Um, what?" Retna was very confused at Operetta's comment.

"You two are perfect for one another. I almost didn't believe it when Memphis told me about you two."

"Your spider?"

"Yup, he told me you two were down here kissing. I had to see it for myself, but I accidentally ran into Cleo and she asked were I was going and if I had seen Deuce. I don't like lying so I told Cleo that I saw Deuce going down into the catacombs." Operetta had a look of pure joy. "Oh I can't wait for Deuce to dump her!" Operetta turned on her heels and marched toward the door.

"I don't think Deuce is going to dump her any time soon."

Operetta turned around. "Oh really? Deuce Gorgon hasn't even looked at another girl and now you come along and he is already kissing you! It just doesn't happen."

"Well we were best friends when we were kids."

"Even better! Deuce knows you better than anyone here at Monster High. He will stick next to you if anything goes wrong. You two have a connection that no one at Monster High will ever have with him."

"So what should I do? Cleo already has a vise grip on him. If looks could kill, Operetta, I would be history."

"So Cleo has given you the looks-that-could-kill eye? That means that she feels threatened, and Cleo rarely feels threatened."

"What should I do?"

"Well I would try to insert myself into Deuce's life as much as possible. He will get close to you, and everyone will see it. Cleo will try to tighten her grip on him, but it is already as tight as possible now."

"Okay, I only have 4 classes with him."

"Great! Cleo only has 1!"

"Ya she has Home Ick with him. I have it with him too."

"Let's start with lunch. I sit with Cleo and Deuce at lunch. And now I am officially inviting you to sit with us." Operetta looked proud. She had a huge goofy grin on her face. "Sit with us at lunch and soon Deuce will be yours."

"Alright, I'll eat with all of you at lunch. But one question…"

"What's that, sugar?"

"Where is the Creepateria?"

* * *

**Here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 should be here soon :) I love all of you. Please leave a review. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Kel 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am indeed alive. I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to get chapter 5 up. I have been to busy with stuff to work on this story, and I am very VERY sorry that I haven't gotten all of y'all this update sooner.**

**Here is Chapter 5 :). Please leave a review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster High. It would BEYOND amazing to be able to own Monster High, though. Until then, I will be a huge fan and stalk the creators and dream about what it would be like to be them :) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Disaster

"Let's start with lunch. I sit with Cleo and Deuce at lunch. And now I am officially inviting you to sit with us." Operetta looked proud. She had a huge goofy grin on her face. "Sit with us at lunch and soon Deuce will be yours."

"Alright, I'll eat with all of you at lunch. But one question…"

"What's that, sugar?"

"Where is the Creepateria?" Retna asked sheepishly.

"Oh that's easy, sugar. Just follow me. But I warn you, Cleo isn't the nicest of ghouls." Operetta lead the way up to the entrance of the catacombs. "Oooh, I wonder what sort of lunch are the serving today? Yesterday we had this weird soup that the lunch ladies cooked up from the left-over ingredients. Maybe they will give us something good today." Retna and Operetta soon arrived to the door of the Creepateria. Operetta opened it for Retna. "Welcome to lunch, and the infamous Creepateria." Ghouls and monsters were talking and having a good time. Some monsters in the far corner were having a chugging contest and another group was seeing how many muffins someone could fit inside their mouth, so far the lead monster was up to 24!

"This is lunch?" Retna ducked out of the way of a flying apple.

"Yup, this is our lunch. Oooh, they have banana-nut muffins!" Operetta bolted in the direction of the muffins. Retna followed her but kept an eye out for Deuce.

A boy with bright red hair leaps in front of Retna.

"Why hello there gorgeous, my name is Heath Burns, but you can call me the man that warms your heart." With that his hair burst into flames. Retna was shocked at his flaming head and was a little startled. She accidentally backed up into Operetta as she was returning with a muffin in hand.

Operetta dropped her muffin and looked accusingly at Heath. "Heath Burns, look what you made me do! Do I need to get the fire extinguisher again?" She bent down and picked up her half-eaten muffin.

"Oops, sorry Operetta, I was introducing myself to our guest."

"Do us all a favor, sugar, don't!" Operetta took Retna's arm and lead her to the lunch line. "Sorry about that little scamp. He gets a little over-zealous sometimes. Anyway, today we have linguini pasta with a cream sauce. I highly recommend it." Operetta grabbed a tray for herself and Retna. The lunch lady loaded the tray with a big cream glob. Operetta then dragged Retna over to a table in the farthest part of the Creepateria.

Draculaura was staring dreamily at Clawd who had already eaten his vegi-burger (the request of Draculaura). Frankie was trying to coax Clawdeen into eating her veggies (saying green is good for you). Goulia was at a zombie meeting in the library. Lagoona, Spectra, and Abby were talking about the upcoming sports. Cleo and Deuce were nowhere in sight.

"Hey y'all," Operetta announced as she sat down, pulling Retna down with her, "I would all like you to meet Retna Colour." Everyone gave a warm welcome. Frankie asked how Retna's first day was going. Retna found the young ghoul quite entertaining when Frankie explained how her first day went. Technically Frankie was only 2 years old, but her dad programmed her to act older.

Soon the door to the Creepateria flew open, and Deuce and Cleo walked in. Deuce had his arm draped over Cleo's shoulders and Cleo walked as if she owned the school. Deuce's arm dropped when he noticed Operetta's guest at the lunch table. Cleo gave him a quick glance out of her eye. The star couple walked over to the lunch table and greeted their friends. It took a moment for Cleo to realize that there was a visitor.

"Who's she?" Cleo pointed her fork at Retna.

"Oh right, Cleo this is Retna Colour, she is one of the transfer students." Operetta gave quick introductions.

"Hmmm, you're the ghoul who can turn people into pieces of art, aren't you?"

"That is correct. And it is a good thing that this school learns fast, 'cause you don't want to see me angry." Retna slowly lifted her glass of juice to her lips. Even though Cleo couldn't see her eyes, they still were staring each other down.

"Everyone already knows not to get me angry." Cleo was starting to loose her calm face, her left eyebrow twitched in anticipation.

"I will considerate myself learned when I really do see you angry. Until then I think you are all talk and no action." Retna still kept to her cool, she continued drinking her juice till Cleo jumped up and slammed her open fists onto the table.

"Is that a threat?! If you really want to see some action, then why don't you try out for the Fear-leading squad?!" Cleo roared. She was practically steaming with anger.

"No thanks." Retna was still sitting in a calm and relaxed position moving on to talking with Operetta.

"What? You think you're too good to try out? Now who is all talk and no action?"

"I never said-"

"Oh but face it, I'm the top of the school, and you are just down low on the bottom. I will always be your superior, even when we get out of school." Retna lost it then. She shot up and before anyone could stop her she ripped her sunglasses off. Cleo screamed and in a flash of blue light she became a piece of art that even Picasso would have been proud to own.

"If you are so above me, then why are you down in the ground and people can walk all over you?" Retna situated her glasses once more, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the Creepateria. She was able to make it to the courtyard doors before Deuce caught up with her. "If you think that I'm gonna change her back Deuce, then you are extremely mistaken."

"Retna just wait, please! Just slow down!" Deuce raced up and pulled on her arm to slow her down. "Retna, I want to apologize for what Cleo said. You aren't like that."

"Why doesn't she say that, huh? She is obviously right."

"No, she isn't. You are nothing like that! You are funny, smart, crazily talented, beautiful, and over all wonderful. Cleo was wrong about you."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"What? Oh, ya, I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"But Retna, you're more than that. You're everything that Cleo isn't, and that is why Cleo wasn't nice to you. You are the first person to ever stand up to her. She probably was a little bit scared when you did that. She normally isn't like that, I promise." Deuce held her in place by his gaze. Deuces head started to lean toward Retna's, when they heard the door open.

"There you two are! I was lookin' everywhere for y'all." Operetta ran out into the court yard. "Dear, I know you probably don't want to change her back, but the Fear-leading squad needs her up and moving for tonight's big cheer." Deuce pulled back.

"Fine, I'll go change her back. But you two owe me, big time!" Operetta agreed and hurried Retna and Deuce back inside.

Everyone was standing around Cleo. When they saw Retna, they all backed away and shielded their eyes. Retna stood at the base of Picture Cleo and gazed upon it. Cleo instantly re-appeared and continued screaming. She stopped screaming when she realized she was 3D again.

"Y-you are gonna be in so much trouble!" Cleo ran towards the door, but Deuce stopped her.

"Cleo, no offense, but you deserved it. You were being so mean to her, you needed to be turned." Cleo was so flustered. She looked in disbelief at her long term boyfriend.

"H-h-how dare you! She just turned me into a picture, and you are siding with her?! You should be siding with me!" Cleo was fuming; she practically had steam coming out of her ears. "You!" She directed her attention towards me. "You did this! You made my friends all turn against me, even my boyfriend!"

"Cleo, don't be rude! No one has turned against you, we all just think you need to relax and calm down." Deuce said patiently.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! If I ever hear those words come out of your lips again, we're over!" Cleo spit out. If looks could kill, Deuce wouldn't be standing anymore.

"Cleo, you are taking this way out of proportion! Think about what you are doing, Retna only did that because you were being mean to her." Deuce tried again to reason with his out of control girlfriend. "And if you really think that just a few words are going to end our relationship, you are dead wrong."

"Oh, so you don't think I could break up with you?" Cleo asked accusingly.

"No, I never said-," Cleo cut Deuce off.

"Fine, if you think that I can't do it, then watch me! Deuce we're over. If you ever think of calling me your girlfriend again, I will personally make sure your snakes are decapitated!" Cleo stormed out of the Creepateria. After she left, it was dead silence.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

No one made a sound.

No one except for Retna, who let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**How was it? Again, I'm sorry for getting this update in really late. I hope y'all still read it though! Please leave a review and if ya can, check out my other FanFics :) **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (My hearts aren't showing up so imagine 5 or 6 hearts in this blank)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am alive! I did promise this chapter to my fans (my probably non-existent fans) and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did :)**

**I would like to make a shout out to some very helpful people;**

**First shout out to my biggest fan Jenni5, your PMs have really helped me, even though you haven't left a review yet (shame on you).**

**My second shout out is to Lori-Mae Vernon, your kind words are truly inspiring, really, I'm touched!**

**That's all for my shout outs today, if you leave a great review, I might even put you in the next chapters shout outs! **

**Also I do not own Monster High. (*cries softly*)**

* * *

Chapter 6: There is no place like home…

"Fine, if you think that I can't do it, then watch me! Deuce we're over. If you ever think of calling me your girlfriend again, I will personally make sure your snakes are decapitated!" Cleo stormed out of the Creepateria. After she left, it was dead silence.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

No one made a sound.

No one except for Retna, who let out a sigh of relief.

Operetta was the first to speak.

"Well I guess Cleo is more upset than we thought."

"I'll go talk to her." Deuce started in the direction that Cleo went.

"No Deuce, Cleo wouldn't want you to follow her. She is really upset, you should give her some space first. She probably hasn't even processed that she broke up with you yet." Frankie stood up and made her way toward the door, "I'll go talk to her."

"Yo, Frankie, wait up. Cleo needs all of her ghouls." Clawdeen ran up with her. "Draculaura, you comin'?"

"Sorry Clawdeen, I have plans with Clawd after lunch. Will you please tell Cleo that I am sorry?" Draculaura ran out of the Creepateria before her friends could interrogate her any more.

"Ghoulia, come on. You know Cleo will want you there." The Zombie slowly made her way over to her friends.

"Uuuuughnn." (Translation: Let's go!) Ghoulia mumbled.

"We'll see y'all later. Tell Cleo I say high." Operetta cheerfully waved to the three friends. The friends made off toward Cleo, hoping she hasn't gotten herself into trouble.

Retna stood up and made her way to the other side of the Creepateria. Part of her was really happy that Deuce was single. Another Part of her felt pity for him. Cleo didn't have to blow up like that. Everyone at her old school knew not to get her angry. They've seen her when she is about to snap, and when she does… You don't want to be watching.

Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. What if Deuce blames her for his breakup? If he started to hate her, then all would be lost. She would have to tell her parents that she failed. What would happen then? Her parents were depending on her not to mess up this arrangement. Would they ground her? Too kind. Maybe they would send her away to some boarding school where they would never have to see her face again. No, that would still show to all the monsters that she hasn't screwed up yet. Maybe they would gouge her eyes out. Her parents had threatened that if she screwed up they would do it.

A loud cough distracted her from her thoughts.

"I don't blame you." Deuce was standing behind her, his hands were shoved into his front pockets, and he had the lazy-laid back posture. "Cleo blew up all on her own. She didn't need you to do it. I guess I'm a little relieved, its easier to get it out of the way now then have to do it in the future. You know?"

Retna nodded at him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes again. She hasn't failed! She still had a chance.

Deuce noticed these tears and led her outside. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on anything that wasn't in the shade.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry Cleo blew up at you. She probably is just PMSing. Any way, now that Cleo and I aren't dating anymore, maybe you and I can hang out a little more. I've missed you, and I would like to get caught up."

"I would like that too. How 'bout after school? I found this awesome place that is really cool at sunset." Retna looked hopeful. She had a chance! Her parents wouldn't think she was a disappointment.

"Sure, meet me here at 6:30?"

"Perfect! Bring a coat though. It might get chilly."

"Alright, can't wait." Deuce gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before leading her back inside.

The rest of the day went great. Retna was able to find all of her classes, with the help of Deuce. And there was no more trouble with Cleo, even though rumors had it that she went home.

Retna was waiting outside for her dad when an orange werecat walked up.

"Meow, I saw your little shindig in the Creepateria. I must admit, we are all very impressed that you stood up against Cleo. My names Toralei and these are my friends Purrsephone and Meowlody." Toralei pointed to a pair of black and white werecats. "We were wondering if you would like to join our group, we also have a bone to pick with Cleo."

"No thanks." Retna continued to watch for her father.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you realize what this offer holds. We can help you get revenge on Cleo, and-"

"God you cats are annoying. I don't want to join your little group, and I don't have a bone to pick with Cleo. So you can be good little kitties and run home for a glass of nice warm milk, or would you prefer a bowl?"

"What?! We aren't animals, and if you don't take this offer now, we won't offer it to you again. This is your last chance, take it or leave it."

"I'm gonna leave it. Plus, my rides here." Retna pointed to the shiny black limousine that just pulled up in front of the school. She gave a quick wave before disappearing into the backseat. Her dad was already sitting in the back, drinking out of a martini glass. The day's paper was unfolded in front of him and Retna wondered how he was able to still read it with the dim light of limousine and his sunglasses on his face. Her dad was dressed in a dark black business suit with a red undershirt. If he took off his sunglasses, you would see a vibrant red that put even roses to shame. His face was freshly shaven and his hair was slicked back. _He must have just gotten out of a meeting._ Retna thought. She was careful not to disturb him as he read the paper.

"How was your first day?" His voice still had on the business edge. It would soften the closer the got to home, but even still his voice would have a very powerful and commanding tone. "You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"My first day was good, Papa." He cringed at Retna's use of "good". Realizing her mistake, Retna quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean, my first day was extraordinarily well, thank you." Satisfied with her cover-up Mr. Colour continued.

"How was progress with Mr. Gorgon? Should I presume all is well?"

"It is well, Papa. He had a girlfriend, but-," Mr. Colour cut her off.

"What?! Mrs. Gorgon failed to inform me that he had a suitor!" Mr. Colour whipped out his new iPhone and started to dial Mrs. Gorgon's number.

"Wait Papa," Retna tried to stop her father from calling. When Mr. Colour looked up from his phone, Retna continued to explain. "Deuce, I mean, Mr. Gorgon had a suitor named Cleo de Nile. However, they broke up today. I have a meeting with Mr. Gorgon at 6:30."

"You should have mentioned the meeting earlier. However, since you were able to follow your mother and mines directions, I will over look this detail."

"Thank you, Papa. How was your day at work?" She mentally slapped herself. When ever she brought up another subject, her dad looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you not telling me, Retna? If you are leaving out a specific detail to your story, I would like to know what it is." Her father set down his drink, and starred intensely at her.

"I h-h-haven't left anything out, Papa. I have told you all that there is. Would you kindly please not look at me like I have done something horrible." Retna was getting uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"I have a feeling you are not telling me everything, Retna." Mr. Colour's gaze returned to his drink. "My day was wonderful. I was able to talk with the CEO about starting a new branch in Japan and in Ireland. If we were able to supply these countries with our products, it will only leave China and two other countries un-supplied! After we have received China's agreement to let us build a branch there, it will be easy to get the last two remaining countries to join, and then…" Retna starred outside the window. Her father will be going at it tell the got home. Her father was very passionate about his job and he was willing to put his whole life into it.

They were now on the outskirts of town, trees were lining the road. A photo that she found on the internet showed that these trees would turn a love color of red and orange when autumn came. There large estate was located just on the outskirts of town. It was huge. Her mother enjoys large establishments, and her father will do anything to keep her at bay.

As they rounded the next bend, a large GrecianMansion came into view. All of their houses are the same; white, big, and empty. Her father likes consistency, and almost all of them had the exact same floor plan. Her father has several estates across the globe that he stays at when he has to go on business trips, often bringing her mother with him. The only reason Retna doesn't throw parties in their absence is because their butler, Daniel, always reported to her father.

The black limousine pulled up to the front of the house and Daniel was there to open the door for her. As she got out of the limousine, Daniel grabbed her bag.

"I will take this for you Miss; your mother is requesting your presence on the back porch." Daniel gave a quick nod before starting a conversation with Mr. Colour.

Even though the estate's building was completed only a few weeks ago, Retna was able to find the back porch with ease. It was the exact same home, just different location. Her mother was sitting on the back porch drinking tea and watching the painter paint a picture of the brand new landscape. After he finished this one, he would have to make dozens of exact replicas. Mr. Colour demanded that if something was changed in one house, that they all must be changed. So when Mrs. Colour asked for paintings of each landscape that the estates were located to be made, exact paintings had to be put in all of the houses.

A maid stood behind Mrs. Colour, ready to assist her in anyway possible. When Retna entered the porch, Mrs. Colour directed the maid to pour her a glass of tea as well. Retna thanked the maid and slowly brought the tea cup to her lips, being careful not to spill. The tea was Chinese Rose blossom, Retna's favorite. Its delicate flavor always calmed her down.

"So dear, was you first day as perfect as we suspected?" Retna's mother asked, Retna had to be careful. Her mother was sometimes sweet, but can be ruthless when it came to certain predicaments.

"It was unbelievably wonderful. Though Mr. Gorgon was courting someone when I arrived-,"

"But I presume you dealt with that problem swiftly."

"Of course, Mother. I would never let you and Papa down like that. May I proceed?" Mrs. Colour gestured to her daughter to continue. "As I was saying, I have an arrangement with Mr. Gorgon at 6:30 at the school and would like to be excused from tonight's activities till 8 o'clock. Am I allowed this excuse?"

"What do you plan on doing with Mr. Gorgon? Not something inappropriet, I hope."

"Mother, I plan on taking him to go see the sun set. Then I want to do some catching up with him. It will help me understand him more, and then I will become more connected with Deuce." While Retna's explanation of that night's activities, she had completely forgotten how to speak with her mother. Her mother's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I hope you speak more formally with _Mr. Gorgon _than you are now. We have a reputation to uphold! Your father and I can not afford to have you mess up and treat this as a game, Retna! You need to show Mr. and Mrs. Gorgon that their son will be in proper hands, not the hands of some low-educational slug!" Her mother put down her tea so she could stand. "Your father and I have not raised you to act as if you are a low-educational slug, now have we?! We have put you in the best etiquette schools that money can buy! If you dare mess up this meeting with Mr. Gorgon, we will be forced to negotiate an arranged marriage, and the Gorgon's have already told us they will NOT force their son into an arranged marriage. The only choice we have, in order to keep our bloodline pure, is for you to get Mr. Gorgon to love you! And you now only have three weeks left! Mr. and Mrs. Gorgon have invited us to have dinner at their home in five days. You have until then to convince Mr. Gorgon to start courting you! Understood?!" Her mother finished her ranting, almost out of breath.

"I understand, Mother."

"Very well, go prepare for dinner. I will have one of the staff fetch you when dinner is ready." Mrs. Gorgon proceeded to watch the painter paint, obviously dismissing Retna. The maid gave Retna an apologetic smile.

As Retna went inside, a maid came out of no where and ran into her. Retna fell down. The maid was carrying a vase of tiger lilies and roses, and when she collided with Retna she dropped the vase, causing water to drench Retna and break the vase. Mrs. Colour came in immediately to see what the ruckus was.

"What in good graces is going on in here?!" When her eyes landed on Retna and her dripping state, anger filled her eyes.

"Mother, I can explain-,"

"Enough! Who is responsible?!" Her eyes scanned the maids who were standing around in a circle. When her eyes landed on the maid who was sprawled out on the floor, her voice shook with rage. "YOU BROKE MY VASE! And you have spilled water all over the floor! Clean it up NOW! And then get out! If I ever see your face around this place again, I will have you arrested! And you," she turned toward Retna, "go get cleaned up! I can't have you walking around the house in wet clothes. Imagine if someone sees you!" Mrs. Colour stomps back outside, the door slamming shut behind her.

A maid with light brown hair helps her up while another maid with black hair wraps her in a towel. The two maids help her to her room, while a few more maids help clean up the mess and get the now-fired maid out of soaked clothes.

Once she was inside her room, she dismissed the two maids and requested that her pets be brought to her immediately. As she waited for the maids to fetch her pets she gave a quick glance of her bedroom. It was indeed large. Normie bedrooms aren't even one fifth of the size her bedroom was. Her room was her own paradise and she intended to keep it that way. One wall was completely covered in ceiling to floor mirrors. When the sun rose and fell, the light reflected off these mirrors and engulfed her room in a soft white haze. In the center of her room was a canopy bed, with white sheets with golden embroidery. Her floor in one corner of her room was grass, yes real grass. On the grass was an exact replica of a fountain from her home in Greece. Its water flowed around it in an array of colors. The large windows behind it allowed it to glow when the sun hit it at the right angle. On another wall, pictures of her home in Greece were posted all over it. When her parents came into her room, she had to take them down or else they would throw a fit about consistency. Her room was the only thing that felt as close to home as any other part of the house. The estate in Greece has been un-lived in for more than 10 years. Her father never has business meetings in Greece, so he never has a reason to go and make sure that the place is still standing.

One picture caught her eye. It was taken the week before her parents decided to take her away from her home. Her and Deuce were playing outside.

_Flash back:_

_The sun was shinning, white doves were flying in the sky, the sun making their white feathers glisten. Deuce and Retna were play with each other. They were playing tag, and so far Deuce had failed to get Retna. But Retna made a wrong turn at the tree and Deuce was able to catch her._

_"Ha! You're it Retna! Now you have to catch me!" Deuce took off in the opposite direction. He stopped when he realized Retna was looking at something in a nearby pond. "What are you lookin' at Retna?" He walked up to her and looked down._

_"Those fish. They are so pretty. I told Papa I wanted a fish tank filled with these fish for my birthday but he said no." Disappointment filled Retna's face. Deuce and Retna didn't have glasses on, they didn't need to._

_"How 'bout when we get married I'll buy you a whole aquarium for you, filled with hundreds of these fish!"_

_"Why would you want to marry me? I thought your momma wanted you to marry Joanne." Joanne was Deuce's third cousin, even though if you first met her you wouldn't have even guessed that she was related to Deuce._

_"I don't want to marry her. I want to marry you!"_

_"But why would you want to marry me?" Retna was confused, Deuce could marry any of the girls on their little island, but instead he wanted marry her._

_"Because I can kiss you any time I want." _(From the movie "Sweet Home Alabama", just thought I should put that in there) _Deuce said seriously._

_Retna's eyes widened. Deuce really wanted her?! She smiled and leaned in towards Deuce. Deuce in return leaned towards her and their lips met. This was Retna's first kiss, it wasn't Deuce's though. He had his ways with the other girls their age, so he had more experience. Deuce's kiss was gentle and full of love. The kiss ended quickly and when both broke away Retna said the words that she would never forget._

_"I love you Deuce, I always have and always will. I will gladly be your wife, as long as I get to kiss you everyday and every night." She smiled up lovingly at Deuce._

_"I will always love you too Retna. And you can kiss me when ever you want." Deuce smiled back at Retna. Little did they know, that the very next week Retna's parents decided that they needed to disappear from the island._

_End of Flash back._

Tears were forming in the corners of Retna's eyes. She really had believed that Deuce and her were really getting married. She touched her lips remembering her first kiss. Back then, she didn't know what love was until she met Deuce. Deuce was her light at the end of a dark tunnel. And he still is now.

A knock on her door announced that the maids have fetched her pets.

* * *

**Wow… now we know a little bit more about Retna Colour and her home life. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get working on another chapter. Please leave a review and I love all of y'all.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I usually update on the weekends, but today I am feeling very inspired. I must say, so far this chapter is my favorite. Mostly because if you read the first 6 chapters, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived! And I realized that my last chapter didn't have any shout outs, Oh NO!**

**First shout out: Bailey K, she isn't a writer on FanFic but she did give me really good advice via I see her at school. Other than Bailey, I would like it if all of you who read this would give me more response! I need some reviews to help me make this story better, every little thing counts! So if you find something that you don't like, please leave a review! And even if you don't find anything wrong with my stories (that would be pretty awesome if they were perfect) please tell me what you liked best. Love you!**

**Also: I continue to stalk the creators of Monster High, trying to figure out their secret to pure awesomeness. Until then I will be a creative mind in a sea of creative thinkers.**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Date, Kind of.

After dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Colour, Retna prepared herself for her "date" with Deuce. She had requested that she would be dropped of at the school at 6:00 so she can prepare for Deuce's arrival at 6:30. Mrs. Colour had her doubts about Retna arriving so early, but Retna assured her that everything will be alright. As Retna packed a bag with a blanket and a small stash of jasmine sugar cookies, she made them with the cook before dinner. Deuce loved her baking and he always said that her jasmine sugar cookies were the best thing that he has ever had. She also shoved a thermos of hot chocolate into the bag. If everything went well tonight, Deuce would be hers before the sun even completely set.

A small chirp directed her attention from her bag to one of her birds. Two parakeets stood perched on their little stand on her wall. She didn't like to cage her birds so she has them fly free in her room. The two parakeets had deep purple feathers, but the tips of the feathers glittered with gold. When they flew, the gold sparkled against any light, making the purple sparkle. They were very pretty and were among her favorites. Her other favorites included Trie, the white dove that had golden flecks as well. Retna loved Trie the most because it reminded her of Deuce and her home. On their island, doves were plentiful. Trie had 3 baby doves; two looked just like her (Bain and Carla), while the third was entirely black. She named her Nightmare because she always caused trouble for the maids. The maids despised Nightmare the most out of all the birds. Retna loved her because, like her, she was different. Retna's family's gift is rare. Most of the monsters who lived on their island, had gifts like the Gorgon family. Retna felt like an outsider most of her life as a little girl. But when she met Deuce, she didn't feel like an outsider any more. She was happy.

Her bedside clock gave a quick chime, announcing the time. It was 5:30, in order to make it on time she had to leave now. She opened her balcony doors, letting the birds fly free. They always came back; she has never let them out and one not come back. In a rush of feathers, all of her birds rush out the open doors. She put a door stopper at the base of the door, propping the door open. She always did this at night, and when she was ready for bed she would give a high whistle and in the same rush of feathers they would all come back.

"Retna, the driver is prepared for your departure! You don't want to be tardy! It is very unbecoming of a lady to be tardy for her suitor!" Mrs. Colour called up from the base of the stairs. Retna gave herself a quick check in her mirrors before agreeing that she looks good. Her bag was slightly heavy as she made her way down the stairs. Her mom gave a quick once over before allowing her to pass. "I would prefer you where better attire for your meeting with Mr. Gorgon. I have informed the driver to pick you up at 8 o'clock. If he is late then you must tell me immediately."

"Pardon me mother, but I was hoping if I could get Mr. Gorgon to give me a ride home. He has a car." She was hoping that this would get her a chance to spend even more time with Deuce.

"He does? Well then, make sure that you are home at least by 8:30. I am allowing him an extra 30 minutes, but only because I want him to drive safe. We can't have you two getting into a car accident on the way back. Have fun dear." And then Mrs. Colour gave Retna a hug. Retna was so surprised she forgot to return the hug. Her mother hasn't hugged her in over several years. Her mom pulled back. "I hope you show more affection to Mr. Gorgon than you just did. I want him and you to be happy. Now off you go." Mrs. Colour pushed Retna out the door.

The drive to the school was excruciating. The driver was taking so long! And by the time she got there it was already 10 minutes past 6. She raced out of the door thanking the driver and almost forgetting the bag. By the time she made it to the front steps, she realized she would make it to the spot and back on time. She would just have to wait and when they walked over there she would have to put the stuff out when they get there. She watched the driver pull away after 5 more minutes. She looked at her phone; 10 more minutes!

15 minutes passed and Retna was worried that Deuce wasn't going to show up, that he just set her up. But then a motorcycle came racing into the parking lot. Deuce has arrived. He hopped off the bike and ran up to great Retna.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My mom wouldn't let me out of the house; I had to practically beg her."

"It's okay, I understand. My mom wouldn't let me come unless I promised to be the "perfect lady" while I was with you." Deuce and Retna laughed at the idea of Retna being a "lady".

"So, where is this special spot?" Deuce asked. "We can use my bike to get to it faster."

"Its easier to walk, plus it's a nice night outside. Isn't it? I think a walk would be great." Deuce agreed and they started off towards their destination.

"You gonna tell me where this spot is at?"

"Nope, you are just going to have to wait and see." Retna's voice took on a flirtatious tone that surprised Deuce. But Deuce quickly forgot his surprised feeling when Retna stopped at a row of bushes. "Wait here." She directed him and stepped into the bushes, but from the sounds of rustle of the leaves against Retna's jacket, it sounded like a small barrier. Soon silence, which indicated that she was on the other side of the wall-like bushes.

Next thing Deuce knew, Retna was standing in front of him, same as before just without the backpack.

"Come on. All you have to do is walk in, it won't hurt." Retna grabbed his hand and led him into the bushes. The leaves tickled his face and hands, but other than that he was un-harmed. Once he was across the barrier he looked around. There was a small patch of grass and on it was a blanket and small bag of cookies and a thermos. In front of the blanket was a small rocky cliff that in the distance you could see the sun starting to fall into horizon. Deuce believed it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, till he saw Retna's smile. She was enjoying watching his face fill with awe. And as Deuce continued to stare at her masterpiece, she couldn't help but smile and feel like she accomplished something. Deuce turned his head then and caught her staring at him. The sun hit her hair perfectly; making the long curls shimmer in the fading sun. She had taken her sunglasses off in order to see in the fading light. Her bright blue eyes were practically glowing and her entire face was lit up with joy.

Deuce didn't know when he decided it, or why he wanted to, but he swooped his head down and kissed Retna. Retna was ready for him, and once his lips were locked onto hers, she laced her fingers into his snakes, tickling them at the base. Deuce gave a slight groan before licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Retna gave it to him in a heartbeat. Their tongues struggled for dominance in a fierce dance, and everything seemed perfect. When Deuce's tongue stroked the back of her throat, Retna moan into the kiss, feeling the rush of their kiss and the electricity of it in the night air. Deuce couldn't stop either. The rush and the madness of it all forced them to continue. The night air was starting to chill, but the air around them was hot and alive with electricity.

But soon they broke away, both to catch their breath. Deuce's sunglasses had fallen off and were somewhere near, but at the moment he didn't care. He looked into Retna's eyes trying to find a clue to why he was feeling this rush of emotions. The only emotion that reflected back was love. Retna's eyes reflected also another feeling; Joy. She was beyond happy, she was joyous!

"Oh look the sun!" Retna pointed to the horizon. Sure enough, the sun had fallen half way into the horizon. The sight was breath taking, but not as breath taking as seeing Retna's face filled with love and joy. "Let's sit down and enjoy the sun set. I baked you Jasmine cookies." Retna lifted up the batch. "I remembered they were your favorite." Deuce was surprised. Retna remembered what his favorite cookie flavor was? But it has been over 10 years since she baked for him. When she went missing, he tried over and over to recreate her cookie recipe, but he couldn't get the right ingredient. That is how he became a good cook and why he likes Home Ick. Even today he tries to recreate the recipe; he has tried every cookie recipe he can find.

Deuce took a bite out of a cookie; it was a burst of flavor in his mouth. His eyes closed as he savored the missed sweetness. He slowly devoured the cookie, not letting any crumbs leave his lips. When that cookie was done he opened his eyes. Retna sat before him holding another cookie out for him. He gladly took it. After two more cookies, Deuce took a sip of the hot chocolate. As soon as the warm liquid slipped in between his parted lips, flash backs rushed quickly into his mind.

Flash. Retna and him playing outside in the rain and catching a cold the next day, Retna had made hot chocolate for them to help.

Flash. Retna being scarred to go into a new pond that Deuce found. Deuce finally convinced her to go in and shortly after they were sitting at a counter both with a cup of her hot chocolate in each hand.

Flash. Deuce getting the flu, and even though he told her to go home, she made him the same hot chocolate.

Flash. Retna finding him after her first day of school, and to celebrate how well her first day went she made them jasmine cookies and hot chocolate.

Flash. When Deuce's family and Retna's family went to the mainland one year, Deuce was picked on by an older kid. Retna had turned him into a picture and she made Deuce hot chocolate when they got back to the hotel.

Flash. Deuce waking up in his room with a plate of jasmine cookies and a cup of hot chocolate beside his bed. He later asked Retna how the cookies and drink got there and why they were there. Her response was she had a bad dream and baked cookies and in case he had the same dream, she made him hot chocolate too. She left them in his room for him to wake up and find them. When he asked how she got into his room she replied "Easy, I just opened your window", from then on Retna always came over when she had a bad dream. And she always brought cookies and hot chocolate.

Flash. Retna writing down the hot chocolate recipe one day when he asked for it. She was still too young to write so she had her new butler do it for her. Later that day Deuce dropped it and it flew away in the wind. He went to go ask her for a new one the next day but her family and her had disappeared.

Those memories were just a few of the many he had of Retna. When they were young, Retna and he were inseparable. When families started to talk about marriage, Deuce told his parents he would only marry Retna, but only because she was a good cook. Later that evening he told Retna that he wanted to marry her.

"I remember when you gave me your hot chocolate recipe." Deuce stated, staring at the mug in his hand. "I lost it later that day, and when I went back to your house the next day, you were gone. I guessed I lost more than you that day, I also lost one of the best hot chocolate recipes of all time."

"I can write it down for you again, if you want." Retna offered. Deuce looked into her eyes.

"I don't think I will need it written down. I now have the master to make it for me. By the way, I have gotten sick quite a few times in your absence. I think you need to catch up." Deuce said remembering when she promised to always make him hot chocolate when he was sick.

Retna laughed and Deuce wanted to hear that beautiful sound again. At that moment a small gust of wind blew an object out of Retna's bag. Deuce caught it. He looked down and realized it was a picture. It wasn't just any picture; it was a picture of them playing the day when he told Retna he wanted to marry her, and that he loved her. He lovingly stroked the picture remembering that moment when Retna told him she loved him. Even though they were only 6, Retna's words meant as much as a married couple telling each other that.

It was in that moment that Deuce realized he still loved Retna. He loved her as much, maybe even more, than he loved her when they were little. Retna was his little blue firework. When they were little, Retna would only light the blue and green fireworks. Back then Deuce thought she just liked the colors blue and green, but now he realized that she was lighting off fireworks that matched their eye colors. She was so sweet when she was little; she was so compassionate and understanding that Deuce would have done anything for her. And when she moved away, Deuce was so upset that he stayed in his room and cried for almost a whole week. During that week Deuce didn't eat anything but cookies and hot chocolate. But each time a cookie past his lips he was so upset that it wasn't Retna's jasmine cookie, or when he drank hot chocolate, he actually threw a cup across his room because it didn't taste like Retna's hot chocolate. The stain is still on his wall.

"Deuce, are you alright?" Retna looked into Deuce's face. A few tears were falling down onto the picture. Retna placed a hand on Deuce's face trying to distract him from the pain that the picture was causing. But when Deuce lifted his head and his eyes met Retna's, his eyes weren't filled with pain. They were filled with love and realization. Deuce then grabbed Retna's face and smashed his lips to hers. He put all of his love and passion into the kiss. Retna was shocked at first but then kissed him back with as much passion as he did.

When they finally broke away Deuce said the words that took Retna's breathe away.

"Retna, I love you."

* * *

**EEEEEEEP! I'm sooo happy! Even though I am the writer, I am still as excited about this story as any other reader. And I can't wait for the next chapter to develop. Please leave a review on how well I did (or didn't do). I love all of you and thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**Hugs and kisses **

**Keli T (Hearts)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, last chapter has indeed stolen my breath away and left me craving more. Indeed I am craving for an inspiration over load, so if any of you wonderful readers would like to leave any ideas for future chapters, please be my guest :)**

**Also my sources tell me that there is a new Monster High movie coming out… eeeeep! Lil' sis wants it, must get it for her!**

**Lastly: SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**First shout out goes to: My friend from school her name is Cloe (and she pretty much acts like Cleo) she told me some pretty awesome ideas for this chapter.**

**Second shout out to: All of those people who write awesome reviews. I would name you all but I believe you would rather read this chapter, trust me on this DRAMA!**

**Oh and one more thing: Sadly my stalking is still not paying off… but a girl can dream right? Until then I will cry and cry and cry till I find their secret. Love all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Troubles

"Retna, I love you." Deuce stared into Retna's eyes making sure she understood how much he loved her. "I have loved you since we were little kids and I haven't stopped loving you. And just like I promise to marry you when we were kids, I still want that promise to be in effect today." Deuce gave Retna a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Deuce, I-I-I don't know what to say."

"A simple 'I love you too' would be sufficient." Retna laughed.

"Well then, Deuce, I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I always will!" Retna then leaned over and gave Deuce one more kiss on his cheek.

The sun had completely set and the air was cooling rapidly. Retna gave a slight shiver. Deuce then took off his outer jacket and draped it over Retna's shivering shoulders. Retna grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Oh crap! I have to be home it 15 minutes!" She shot strait up and started to pick up their romantic setting. She shoved the now empty bag of cookies and empty thermos into the bag, and then she quickly folded the blanket up and shoved it on top of the bag and thermos. Then Deuce grabbed her hand and they ran the whole way back to the school. When they made it back they were both breathing heavy. "Do you -huff- think –huff- you could –huff- give me a ride home?"

"Ya," Deuce gave a quick smile before directing her to his motorcycle. He revved the engine before shot off. Retna had to wrap her arms and legs around Deuce in order to keep herself from flying off the back end of the vehicle. Deuce laughed when she scrambled to stay attached to him. After 5 minutes, Retna got the feel for his motorcycle and she relaxed. It was easier to stay attached if she held onto his waist with her arms.

It took him 10 minutes to get to her house. Her mother and father were waiting on the front steps when she arrived and they did not look happy. As soon as Deuce was able to get the motorcycle slow enough for her to jump off she gave him a quick thank you and a hug, and then raced up to confront her parents.

As Deuce drove away, she gave a small flirtatious wave.

"Young lady, do you realize you are 10 minutes late and you verbally confirmed that Mr. Gorgon has a car! Not a death trap on a pair of wheels!" Her mother was practically steaming. "When you told me that Mr. Gorgon had a vehicle, I assumed that you meant a nice automobile with four wheels!"

"Young lady, you had your mother and I worried sick! When we tell you to be home at a certain time, we mean be home at that time! Not everyone has a schedule as flexible as yours. You need to be considerate of others!" Her father picked up where her mother left off. "And don't get me started on your attire! A young lady, such as yourself, should never dress as horrific as you had tonight! I expect you to dress more appropriate for evening activities. You could have caught a cold! Or worse! Don't you ever do this again, do I make my self clear?!" Her father bellowed.

"But Papa,"

"No buts, listen to you father!" Her mother scolded her, "we never talk back! What has gotten into you?!"

"Nothing has gotten into me. Just let me explain,"

"NO!" Her father shouted into the night air. "You will go up to your room, you will stay there until your mother and I have come up with your punishment for being tardy. Are we understood?!"

"No, you are not! Why can't you act like normal parents for once! Everything has been perfect tonight, till I came home. Sometimes I wonder where my home really is, and who my parents really are, because you are not them!" Retna ran into the house crying. She went directly upstairs and slammed her door shut. With a quick flick of her fingers, she locked the door, sealing everyone who wasn't wanted in her room out.

She quickly walked over to her open door and gave a high whistle. At first nothing happened, and then feathers of every color came shooting into her spacious room. Birds filled the air, some sat on their bird cages, while some seemed content with sitting on an out crop in her wall. Trie fluttered down and perched on her open fingers. Her tiny feet always fit perfectly around her fingers, making them the perfect perch to sit on.

Retna did a quick view of inventory. One bird was missing. Retna couldn't spot a black bird anywhere in her room. Where was Nightmare? Retna rushed to her door and gave out a long shrill of a whistle. Maybe Nightmare didn't hear her. The birds usually don't fly past the border of the grounds. What if Nightmare was hurt? Retna was ready to go barreling downstairs in a fit of tears when a black object came flapping towards her.

"Nightmare!" Retna held out her hand. Once the black bird landed securely on her fingers, she brought it close to her chest. "I thought you were lost! Don't you ever do that again, do you hear?!" She scolded the bird, but then petted the top of the little black beauty's head, smoothening down the silky black feathers.

Nightmare then flew up with the rest of the birds, joining her brother and sister. The birds circled around her, and Nightmare chirped gleefully. Retna slowly laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The way the birds circled above her head was beautiful. Before she could think twice about what she was doing, she grabbed her easel and began painting. She wanted to capture the elegance of the birds that flew in circles above her bed. She gave extra detail to Nightmare, who seemed to be in the center of attention. Her paintbrush flowed over the piece of paper, each stroke creating its own line of poetry to the canvas.

A knock at her door broke the beauty. Her eyes drifted toward the clock; it was exactly 10 o'clock. Another knock at her door announced that her unwanted visitor was still there. She hoped of her stool in front of her easel and unlocked the door. She presumed her spot at her easel and tried to bring the magic back, but the knock startled the birds. A maid opened the door.

"Miss, your mother and father request your presence in the study." The maid said in a small voice.

"Tell them I decline their request, and that I am busy with other matters." She continued to slowly paint, giving emphasis on Nightmares black shape. The maid stood at her doorway unmoving. Retna slowly put down her paint brush. She gave her eyes a small rub. "Are you deaf? Tell them I decline!" The last sentence was shouted at the maid. The maid jumped a little. Retna immediately felt pity for the girl. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. I'll go to the study, just don't touch anything in here, including the birds." Retna then stood up and made her way to the study. She was not happy that her parents interrupted her time at her easel. And she would probably be receiving a punishment for her actions earlier.

She stood at the door to the study. She knew her parents were waiting on the other side of the door, probably preparing to gouge her eyes out. Retna took in a deep breath, and then let it out. She grabbed the door handles and swung the heavy doors open. Every eye in the study swung towards her. When she was younger she would always open only one door, this action made her seem weak to her parents. But she wasn't weak, she was strong and she wanted to prove to them that she was as such.

Her father was sitting in the "chair of power", while her mother stood behind him on his right side. Two maids stood off in a corner waiting for orders. Her mother looked surprised at her entrance. Her father however didn't show any emotion, at all. Her mother reigned in her surprise quickly giving off a calm and collected face.

"Retna, you entered unannounced. You should always have someone announce your arrival to a meeting." Her father slightly scolded her.

"I'm sorry," Retna said her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Let me try again." She turned around and closed the doors behind her. She took another deep breathe, what she was about to do could cross the line.

She shoved the doors out of her way and announced in a very loud voice "Announcing the arrival of Retna Colour!" Her mother and father both jumped and one of the maids even let out a small squeak. Her mother's face turned red with anger.

"Do you think that was funny?! Why you insolent little-,"

"Naomi, calm yourself." Her father quickly spit out. Mrs. Colour immediately shut her mouth. "Retna, your actions tonight were rude and un-lady like. Your mother and I are appalled. We have been discussing your punishment, and we have come to a consensus; you will be picked up promptly after school and you will come home immediately. Once you are at home, you will do your homework. When it is time for dinner you will be present and pleasant. You will not be allowed out of the house till the next morning when you leave for school. You will still follow the orders of your mother and myself without question."

"So basically I'm grounded." Retna summed up.

"Don't interrupt your father!" Mrs. Colour spit out. Retna rolled her eyes.

"And lastly," Mr. Colour continued, "your birds will be confiscated for one week."

"What?! You can't take my birds!" Retna cried out.

"You should have thought about that before your little episode on the front steps, and your episode with the door. You will learn to respect us, Retna. Until you learn respect, you will follow a strict schedule. Now you may be excused." Mr. Colour gestured to the nearest maid. "Gather up the birds, but be careful, some bite."

"NO!" Retna ran upstairs. She tried to close the doors but several maids got in and started to round up the birds. Retna was hysterical, she screamed at the maids to stop, but none of them were listening to her. She even pulled a fistful of hair off of a maids head to keep them from taking her birds. Within a few minutes the maids had all the birds in cages and were taking them away. Retna was crying in the corner of the room. Her father appeared in her doorway as the last cage disappeared down the hallway.

Retna looked at her father with hatred.

"YOU MONSTER! You took everything that I loved away from me! How could you? Don't you even love me?" She cried in her corner clutching the painting that she had recently made.

"You needed to be taught a lesson, Retna. I didn't know how else to get through to you." Mr. Colour was struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Get out." Retna whispered.

"Speak up, Retna. I can't hear you."

"GET OUT!" Retna screamed. She threw the painting at him with full force. The painting hit the door, sending it slamming shut. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AS YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Retna screamed at the closed door. She crawled into a ball and cried.

She kept on crying not realizing the little black bird sitting on her balcony rail. It gave off a little chirp, alerting Retna that she wasn't alone. Retna's head shot up as she recognized the chirp.

"Nightmare! Did you escape? My baby, come here!" She held out her hand, and Nightmare flew directly towards her. The bird, sensing her distress, snuggled up close to Retna's body. Retna held the little black bird close, her wet tears slowed down to small whimpers.

When Retna finish she released Nightmare. She stood up and walked over to her painting. No damage was done to the masterpiece, except for a small smudge in the corner. It still looked fantastic. She placed it back on her easel, and started to work on it again. Nightmare found a comfortable spot on her shoulder as she painted.

After a few more hours of painting, Retna was feeling exhausted. She put her paintbrush down and stood up. Nightmare flew over to her sleeping spot above Retna's bed. After Nightmare was comfortable, Retna laid down and turned out the light. She would miss the small chirp of her birds that night. But at least tomorrow she could see Deuce again.

* * *

**I'm probably as mad about Retna's parents as you guys are. How can they be so cruel? When I was writing this chapter, I wanted to go into depth on Retna's home life. As all of you can see, her parents are cruel and need to take a parenting course. Hopefully the next chapter will reveal some more juicy drama. Maybe better drama? But hey, who doesn't love family drama? It's the best kind! **

**Any way, I'm tired and I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. I love all of you and I hope you will leave a review!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well let's just say that it is going to be hard to top last chapter's little family drama. Am I right? Any way, my authors note is going to be short today. I am going to skip the shout outs today, but I promise you that there will be a long list next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: as you all know, I have recently been stalking the creators. However, due to recent events (the police being involved, lol) I am not able to stalk them anymore. I am hugely disappointed and I do hope my writing doesn't suffer for it. Please tell me if I have disappointed you in any way, shape, or form. **

**Reviews are always welcome, and I love all of you.**

**NOW: For the main entertainment! Chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9: Morning Trouble

As soon as Retna woke up, she wished she didn't. Nightmare was safely sleeping in a nest above her bed, but other than Nightmare, no other bird was seen. Last night's "encounters" with her parents, forced her birds to be ripped out of her grasp. Retna decided that if she got up now, she could possibly be at school in an hour. So Retna dragged herself out of bed.

She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black tank top with a light green shirt over it (the green matches Deuces eyes). Her shoes consist of a pair of black flats. She put the makeup on a little heavily, but anything to make her parents irritated. Nightmare was still sleeping, so Retna tried to be as quiet as possible. Her little dark angel needed her rest. Slowly opening the door, Retna prepared the room for Nightmare. Retna didn't want Nightmare to be trapped incase the maids returned and tried to capture her.

A quick glance at her clock announced that breakfast will be served in 5 minutes. Why not be late? Her parents couldn't take much more away from her. If they forced her into an arranged marriage with Deuce, Retna wouldn't complain. She grabbed her book bag and made her way down the steps, and slowly to the dinning room. Retna dropped off her bag at the front door. If the driver was prepared for their departure, then he will grab her bag and put it into the limousine for her.

The sounds of breakfast floated out from the closed dinning room doors. Her mother's voice could even be heard.

"Where is Retna? She never has forgotten that breakfast is served at exactly 7 o'clock." Her mother fretted.

"It is probably nothing Naomi. She is probably just coming down the stairwell." Her father answered in a calm voice. Neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that their daughter hates them now. "Would it make you feel better if I sent one of the house staff to go and fetch her?"

"But Nicholas, Retna has never forgotten breakfast! Why would she start now?" Retna decided that this was a good time to break into their conversation. She swung open the doors to the dinning room, in the same manor as she did last night. No one flinched this time. "Ah dear, it's good to see that you are present. What do you desire for breakfast?" Her mother asked in a sweet voice, obviously fake.

"I want my birds returned to my room, immediately. And until then, Mrs. Colour," Retna's mother flinched at Retna's use of her name, "I will have a granola bar and then be on my way to school." Retna grabbed one of the granola bars in the center of the table and an apple, and then made her way to the front door.

"Retna, will you please eat with your family?" Mr. Colour asked.

"When my birds are returned to me, Mr. Colour, then I will eat with my _real _family." Then Retna turned on her heels and walked out of the dinning room, leaving a very stunned Mr. and Mrs. Colour in her wake.

"Why does she think she has the right to address us as her equal?" Mrs. Colour was the first to speak.

"She is probably upset. But we should probably be careful talking about her birds around her, remember one of the maids-" A high scream shrilled throughout the huge house. Mr. and Mrs. Colour ran to go see what the matter was. The scream came from the side door. Another high pitched scream rang through out the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Colour turned the corner to see Retna kneeling on the floor, an empty trash bag in front of her. Inside the trash bag was a bird. It had blue feathers, with white tips. Retna took the bird out of the bag and cradled it to her chest. She cried and cried. Her empty wail echoed throughout the house. Retna looked up accusingly, and her eyes filled with such anger when they landed on her father.

"You," her voiced matched what her eyes said, "you murdered one of my birds!" Retna screamed. She put the bird down on the ground. "You had to kill one as well! What will that teach me?! It teaches me to be heartless and cruel! And until you pay me back for that bird, I will never follow your orders ever again! And to prove my point…" Retna shot up and made her way to the back door. Her father knew exactly what she was heading for, his prized possessions, his dogs.

"Retna, don't you dare touch my dogs." Her father threatened. He quickly followed behind her, but she was much quicker.

She made it to the kennel in record time, and before she even had to think twice, she gazed at each and every one of them. With a loud cry, all of her father's dogs were pictures. Except one, she kept the oldest one in 3D. She grabbed his collar and forced him outside, avoiding his eyes. Her father came in view right when she got the dog entirely out of the kennel.

"You will return all of my birds, and get me more to replace the dead one! If you don't I will never turn you precious dogs back! They will only be worth as much as a painting would be!" Her father ran past her to look into the kennel. An audible gasp came from the kennel. Retna's parents weren't able to turn the dogs back themselves, only the person who caused them to go like this could.

"I will accept your proposal." Her father looked defeated; he looked like he aged several years. "You will turn back my dogs, and then your birds will be returned to your room."

"How many more have died?" Retna glared at her father accusingly. "How many more have been murdered?"

Her father's face twisted into an awkward shape. He looked scare, yet cautious, and he hesitated when he answered her. "One of your white doves past away as well, I believe it was the one you call Trie." No one moved. Retna stopped breathing for a moment. In fact she wasn't breathing for several minutes. Her father was unsure what to do.

Retna then looked at her fathers face; the caution was visible in his eyes. Suddenly Retna filled with an anger so strong that no one could ever dare match it.

"YOU KILLED TRIE!" Retna screamed out, her voice hitting octaves that would make opera singers around the world to shame. "YOU BASTARD!" Retna lunged for her father. In a blind rage she latched onto his neck. Using her smaller frame against him, she was able to avoid being peeled off of him. Her mother screamed at her actions and called for the maids to "come quick". By the time her mother was able to finish calling the maids, Retna found the point, on her father's neck, which she was aiming for.

She squeezed with all her might and she could tell her father's movements were getting slower, and feebler. Still holding Mr. Colour's neck in a deadly grip, Retna continued to squeeze the life out of him until the maids came and hauled her off of him. Retna let out a high pitched scream that sent most of the maids gasping on the ground, clutching their ears. Once free of their hands, she lunged for her father once again. He was ready this time and was able to fend her off, till the maids were back on their feet.

Her mother was crying and begging for Retna to stop. Retna ignored her mother's pleas. One of the maids was able to get a good punch in, which knock the wind out of her. Retna kneeled down on the ground to catch her breath. While she was kneeling, gasping for breath, her father stood up and tried (but failed) to fix his composure.

"I hate you!" Retna wheezed out. "You're not my parents, your monsters! Monsters from a Normie's tale. No, you're worse. At least in the tales there is a lesson to be learned, the only lesson that I have learned is that you are not my parents!"

"Retna, please understand we are truly sorry about your birds." Her father tried to reason with her, trying a new approach. "I will by you as many as you want, to replace the dead ones. But try to calm down, please Retna, you could hurt yourself."

"You don't care about me! You only care about your image. If it was up to you, I would probably be long gone by now. Probably shipped off to some dumb school where you would never have to see my face again!"

"Retna!" Her mother looked shocked. "How could you even consider to think that idea?!"

"It's true; you even threatened to gouge my eyes out if I didn't complete your so-called 'task'. I'm done, I'm done with the lies, the games, and the over all fact that you two aren't my parents! I'm done!" Retna shoved the maids away and started to the house.

"Retna, wait!" Her parents called after her. She ran into the house and strait upstairs. Once she made it into her room she slammed the door shut, startling Nightmare and the birds that have been returned to her room. Obviously the maids have heard the whole scene outside, and hurried to get the birds where they belong.

Locking the door to her bedroom, Retna grabbed a suitcase and started to fill it with clothes. She couldn't stay at the house right now, she needed to get away and stay away for a few days. She set out a bunch of bird feed, knowing that her birds won't take what's necessary. Plus, she put out enough for a few weeks. She opened her balcony door, and the birds once again rushed out. She put the door stopper to keep her door open, so the birds will always be able to come back. The small black dove was the only bird that stayed behind.

Retna finished packing her bag, putting in it all of her school stuff and several changes of clothes. She searched around her room for her cell phone. Nightmare was sitting upon it. Retna thanked the small bird and immediately dialed the desired number.

"Hello?" The phone rang a few times, but then the desired voice answered.

"Deuce? Hey, it's Retna. Um, can you come pick me up from my house?" Retna tried to hold back the tears, but her voice still choked on the words.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Worry was laced throughout his words.

"Nothing is alright; will you just come pick me up? Is it alright if I stay at your house for a few nights?" Retna started to cry again.

"Of coarse it's alright! I'll be over there in less than 20, should I assume that you are going to have luggage?"

"Ya, thank you so much Deuce!"

"Anything for you, Retna. Be over in less than 20," and then he hung up.

* * *

**Oh No! Not Trie! I always loved white doves, and now her favorite one is dead. Gosh, don't you just hate her parents. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a little of Deuce and Retna, but mostly of Retna's second day of school. It is insane at what can all happen in 24 hours, isn't it?**

**Any ways, please leave a review, I would love to hear from all of y'all. And I want to thank each and every one of the readers who have stayed by my side through all of this! It has been a long journey, but the journey is not done yet! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am still breathing, and my heart is still beating. Quick update on the world of Keli T; if you yet haven't noticed my updates are now becoming more spaced out, this is because (indeed) I must go to school and I cannot spend my entire day writing (even though that would be pretty awesome!) Another update is I have now activated my FictionPress account and would like some ideas on stories to write. If you have any ideas, please PM me:) and if your idea is picked I will gladly announce it to everyone (who reads my stories) whose wonderful writing idea I will write (that is if you want me to mention you, if not just tell me not to put your name on it). **

**-IMPORTANT-: Also I have recently changed the rating to (M). If you do not wish to read a lemon, please skip this chapter. If you wish to read a lemon, please go ahead and read. **

**Now for shout outs: I understand that I promised a long list last chapter, however I just have one person. Silver-09, I must say, your reviews make me very excited indeed. I look forward to getting reviews from you, especially when they get really into detail (such as the one you left on Chapter 8). Thank you so much for leaving me awesome and very descriptive reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Territory

"Anything for you, Retna. Be over in less than 20," and then he hung up. Retna grabbed her bag, wondering if she should bring Nightmare or not with her. Retna gave a quick whistle and gestured to the balcony. Nightmare immediately flew out to a perch on the balcony. Retna followed quickly, leaving a lamp on so if her parents came up they wouldn't worry too much.

She left a small note on her bed explaining that she will be home in a few days, and that she just needed some space. She didn't tell them where she was going, or anything else.

Looking over the hill, she could faintly see the hut where the dogs were. They were still in picture-form and part of her felt guilty for not turning them back. Before she could change her mind, Retna ran over to the hut. She left her bag by the pole, it was always there in every house, and she always used it to sneak out of the house. Once she made it to the hut, she realized that she would have to be quick because there is no doubt that her dad will hear his dogs barking and assume that she has immerged from her room. Catching her breath, she ripped off her sunglasses and swept her gaze across the hut. Multiple dogs instantly appeared and immediately started to howl. Giving one last glance to the last dog, she bolted out of the hut. Running at lighting speed, she made it to her bag in half the time it took her to get to the hut.

She quickly grabbed the bag and gestured for Nightmare to follow her around the house. As soon as she made it over to the front of the house, Deuce sped up on his motorcycle. He had a small carrying attachment; obviously he was expecting her to bring WAY more clothes.

Retna slung her bag into the attachment and hopped on behind Deuce. She hoped that her parents would be too busy to look out the front window and see her ride away with Deuce. Deuce revved the engine and shot off.

Breaking several speed limits, Deuce made it to his house in record time. As soon as he cut the engine of his motorcycle, a big ball of fur came barreling out of the house.

"Perseus!" Retna opened her arms in time for the two tail rat to jump into her arms. Deuce had the rat even in Greece, and Retna loved it almost as much as she loved Nightmare. "How have you been, my little monster?" Retna scratched underneath Perseus's chin; he gave off a weird growl. Retna remembered that his favorite scratch spot was right under his chin. The weird growl had probably been his "thank you".

"Down boy! I'll just grab your stuff. Dad is outta town for the next two days, so it is just me and my mom." Deuce was able to drag Perseus off of Retna and grab her stuff. He slung her bag over his shoulder and directed her inside. Deuce's parents were not as obsessed about consistency as her parents, but they still like to keep it old fashioned.

Their house was huge, for the lack of a better term. It had about the same square footage of her parent's house, except that there was more of a front yard than a backyard. The horses' stables were up front, along with the huge garden (which Mrs. Gorgon insisted on having), and not to forget the casket ball court (which Deuce play at constantly). The multi-car garage was off to the side of the house, connected by a simple hallway.

Deuce gave a quick look out of the corner of his eyes to make sure Retna was doing okay. Nightmare was flying around Perseus, obviously making a new friend. Retna gave out a loud gasp when she entered the Gorgon's palace. There were several items scattered throughout the main foyer from their home in Greece. A giant chandelier hung from the several-stories-high ceiling. The main staircase put even the one on the Titanic to shame. Polished marble floors squeaked under foot when Retna walked across the tile. Everything was just how she imagined it. If anyone else saw this palace, they would've thought that someone had gotten the address wrong, that Deuce Gorgon couldn't possibly live _here_! But knowing his past, Retna believed every part of it.

"Deuce Gorgon, I swear if you dare leave this house without my permission again…" Mrs. Gorgon came storming down the stairs; she stopped short when she saw Retna. "Oh, Deuce who's your friend?" Mrs. Gorgon hadn't seen Retna since she last lived in Greece, so Retna expected to get this reaction out of her. Deuce started to introduce Retna, but Mrs. Gorgon immediately remembered her. "Retna! Oh it is so good to see you again, my dear!" She half-ran down the stairs and engulfed Retna in a big hug.

"Mom careful, you're hurting her!" Deuce stepped in to help Retna pull away from his mother, who was indeed suffocating her.

"Oh dear, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry; it has just been so long. And oh my word, have you grown up like a sprout! Last time I saw you, you were just a little thing. Now you are all grown up!" Mrs. Gorgon gave Retna another, life threatening hug. Retna has always loved Mrs. Gorgon like a mother, mostly because she never got the same type of motherly affecting from her own mother. Once Mrs. Gorgon pulled away from Retna, she noticed Deuce was carrying Retna's bag. "What's with the bag dear?"

"Mom, is it alright that Retna stays here for a while? She was having some family troubles and I offered to let her stay with us for a while." Deuce was always smooth with words, almost everyone on their island believed his lies. This was just another one of his get-by-with-what-you've-got lies.

"Of coarse, dear! You are always welcome in our home. Now if you'll excuse me, there was some trouble with the gardeners that I have to go check on. It is so good to see you again, my dear." She gave Retna another hug, this one less life-threatening. "We will have to do some serious catching up." She gave Retna a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the front door.

Deuce then started to lead Retna up the stairs, giving her a quick rundown of the layout of the house. Apparently most rooms were in the same place that his house in Greece had them located, only a few minor adjustments. His room, in which Retna assumed was his room, was located at the end of the right wing. Once he opened the door, Retna realized she was getting a private look at Deuce's personal life. His room always reflected who he was as a person, even when he was little. His room was the one place that his parents believed should be all his.

"And here is my room; sorry it is a little messy." Deuce gently set Retna's bag down on the floor and then started to pick up his room. Clothes were carelessly laid on the floor, his desk was littered with paper and pencils, a doggy bed was in the corner (apparently it was Perseus's bed), two textbooks were open on an unmade bed, and his window was open letting in the cool spring air. Other objects were scattered around his room, and they his room didn't seem messy it just seemed like Deuce. Deuce's room always seemed to reflect on his personality, and this room showed that he isn't obsessed with outer appearance; it's what is on the inside that counts. Sure things may be messy, but they still seemed to be in place. Everything just fit, when it came to Deuce's room.

"Leave it, please." Retna said when Deuce started to pick up. "I like your room, it isn't so orderly, its you." She gave him a soft smile and reached up and took the t-shirt from his hand. She carefully laid it down where Deuce picked it up. When she stood back up, her eyes trailed Deuce's body. When she reached eye level, she took off Deuce's sunglasses and stared into his vibrant green eyes. She slowly started to stroke Deuce's snake line, loving the feel of his scales. They were cool and smooth, like glass.

Deuce closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, Retna gave a small smirk realizing the power she had over Deuce. Suddenly Deuce's lips were on hers. They moved with such force, they both kissed each other like ravenous beast that hungered only for the other's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, and they danced with an unheard rhythm. Deuce caught Retna's bottom lip between his teeth, and sucked on it lightly. Retna responded by letting out a throaty moan. That moan traveled strait down Deuce's abdomen and little Deuce seemed ready to come out and play.

Deuce wanted to hear more noises like that moan from her, so his hands soon found themselves tangled in Retna's hair and lower back. Retna's fingers came up and slowly started to stroke the side of Deuce's face earning yet another throaty groan from him. Deuce didn't like that she had turned the tables on him; _he _wanted to be the one to make _her_ make sounds, not the other way around. So he stepped it up. The hand that was earlier tangled in her hair, moved to the front of her. His hand snaked (**no pun intended**) up her shirt and his thumb lightly stroked her breast. Retna broke free of the kiss and groaned loudly, Deuce then continued to kiss down her jaw and neck. His other hand continued to hold her against him, while the one that was busy with her breast continued to pull moans and groans out of her. Realizing that her shirt was in the way, he moved his hands down to the hem and slowly tugged it upward. Retna's hand shot down and helped him out. Soon she was standing their in just her bra and pants. Realizing that he still had his shirt on, Retna pulled Deuce's shirt off and threw it carelessly behind her. Deuce shivered when Retna's hands lightly caressed his abs, arms, and back.

Capturing her legs in his hands, Deuce hoisted Retna up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. Retna could then feel the bulged in Deuce's pants. _Already?_ Retna thought as she felt the pooling wetness form near her crotch. She hasn't been kissed like this by her earlier boyfriends, and they never were able to turn her on so quickly. Retna used her right hand to steady herself against Deuce, as her left hand skimmed the edge of his pants. Her middle finger slightly dipped beneath the waist band, and slowly stroked the skin that was accessible to her there. Deuce let out a loud moan. He grumbled some words, and Retna used this opportunity to unbutton his pants and slide them down his legs. As soon as the pants were around his ankles, Deuce stepped out of them and pulled Retna onto the bed with him. Retna let out a small squeak of surprise before her mouth found Deuce's again.

During their heated kiss, Deuce's hands had moved down to Retna's jeans and pulled them off slowly. Deuce broke the kiss and stared at Retna's gorgeous legs. They were long and creamy, they looked so delectable. Deuce bent down and slowly nibbled away at Retna's legs, Retna in return let out a shaky breath. Retna's breath hitched when Deuce got close to the source of Retna's arousal. Her hands found his hair as he slowly kissed his way up Retna's body. His tongue peeked out and gave a quick hello to her navel before painting a line leading up to her chest.

Retna wasn't lacking in the boob department, and in this moment Deuce was very glad. His fingers expertly undid Retna's black bra, tossing it somewhere behind him. He gave himself a few stolen moments to enjoy Retna's beauty.

"Is something wrong?" Retna asked, her voice laced with worry. Her other boyfriends usually didn't stare at her like this. They usually wanted the job done, an in-out-done relationship. "I'm sorry" Retna hurried to wrap her arms around her torso.

"Don't," Deuce stopped her by pinning her arms above her head. Retna felt very exposed, but she wasn't worried. "You're beautiful Retna, absolutely wonderful." Deuce then gave a long kiss, his lips lingering on Retna's before traveling down and capturing one of her dusty-rose colored nipples in his mouth. Retna's back arched and a load moan escaped between her open lips. Deuce then continued to suck, nibble, and lick all around Retna's breast. He soon moved onto her other one, his hand taking place where his mouth had just been. Retna felt a warm coil start to form lower in her stomach. Deuce recognized her labored breathing, and stopped his nibbling. Little Deuce was starting to get very anxious, and Deuce knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop till the deed was done. "Retna?"

"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know if I will be able to stop."

"Then don't." Her response shocked him. Did that mean she wanted him to continue?

"Are you sure, Retna? I don't want you to feel pressured." Deuce asked, he wanted to make sure she was truly prepared for this.

"I don't feel pressured, I want you to continue." Deuce decided then that enough words had been said and decided to kiss her. His lips moved quickly over hers, lighting a fire that Retna knew could only be quenched by him. Retna hardly noticed Deuce reaching over and grabbing something out of his bedside table. She guessed it would be a condom; they didn't want Retna pregnant on their first time together. Retna tugged at Deuce's boxers, which came off in an instant.

Little Deuce was ready. Retna glanced down and immediately wished she hadn't. He was big, bigger than her past boyfriends for sure. She started to worry whether or not he would fit or not. Deuce seeing her distress kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling down her underwear. Retna began to lie down and then she opened her legs wide, allowing Deuce to get settled between her legs. Deuce gave her one last look before positioning himself at her entrance. He knew this wasn't her first time, not because she told him, just by how she kissed. He knew she had experience when she kissed him with such ferocity.

Retna's legs wrapped around Deuce's waist, and pulled him towards her. Deuce took this opportunity to sink into her wet heat. _God, she is so tight, and warm, and wet. Oh god, help me!_ Deuce had to clench his teeth together to avoid letting out a loud moan. Retna was starting to get impatient so she started to rock her hips. Deuce then pulled out until his tip was almost free, and then he slammed back into her. Retna let out a load moan, a very load moan. Deuce continued to thrust in and out of her; he muffled her moans with his lips. Soon Retna started to feel the coil increase. Its heat spread out from her lower stomach to her legs. Deuce sensing his own climax rising faster, his hand reached down to rub circles around Retna's bundle of nerves. That had a huge effect on her almost immediately. Her back started to rise of the mattress and her toes were being to curl. His fingers tightened around her almost painfully, but they only made her get closer quicker. Retna leaned forward and bit into Deuce's shoulder, causing a red mark to form on his shoulder. Her tongue then snaked out to ease the reddening skin. Deuce's thrust started to speed up, announcing that his edge was coming soon as well. Retna then started to see white spots on her vision and her toes were curled so much that they were ready to crack. Her walls clamped almost painfully down onto Deuce's cock, and that only made him thrust harder and faster.

"DEUCE!" Retna screamed as she went hurtling off the edge. And no more than seconds later, Deuce finished too emptying his hot seeds into the condom. With a shaky hand, Deuce removed the condom and threw it into a near by garbage pail.

Both teenagers were breathing heavily. Retna was suddenly very exhausted and wanted nothing more to sleep. The sweat on Deuce's body only seemed to amplify his natural cologne, which started to turn on Retna again. Deuce didn't want to get up, but a quick glance at his clock had him shooting out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Retna asked, clutching the bed sheet to her naked torso.

"School starts in 10 minutes. I'm gonna go take a shower; there is a bathroom down the hall if you want to take one too." Deuce grabbed his t-shirt and jeans and started towards his personal bathroom.

"Why don't I join you?" Retna's eyes wiggled in a suggestive way.

"Retna, we should probably try to make it to school a little on time. Plus, if we start again, I might just have to persuade you to stay here for the rest of the day with me." Deuce gave her a big smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Retna then grabbed her clothes and quietly made her way towards the bathroom down the hall. She noticed the unfamiliar ache between her legs as she walked. _I probably shouldn't have gone so hard on the first go. I probably won't be able to run for a few days._ She turned the water on hot and jumped in. Within record time, she was able to wash up, get dressed, brush her hair and find her way back to Deuce's room. Deuce was already packing his bag when she entered his room.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup, are we taking your 'cycle?"

"Got a better idea?" He asked back, his voice lifting at his joke.

"Nope, just try to keep the jostling down to a minimum. It's been a while since the last time I did that, I'm a little sore."

"Did Deucy go too hard on you?" Deuce joked.

"NO! I just, I haven't used some of those muscles in a while and they are sore from the work out." Retna grabbed her backpack and headed towards Deuce's door.

"What ever you say, Retna," Deuce smirked.

They made it to school in record time, hitting more bumps than Deuce was trying to miss. Retna at one point gave him another love bite, somewhere on his back, for jostling the bike. If any of the boys watched him take his shirt off at casket ball practice, they would defiantly ask where he got the trophies from. Retna was curious where Deuce learned all his moves from. He was experienced, Retna could tell from their morning adventure, but she couldn't figure out where he got the experience. Her guess was Cleo. Deuce and Cleo had been dating for two years, so it was natural that they would do that. But it still left a bad taste in Retna's mouth.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy it? Hate it? Loved it? Please let me know. I understand if some of you don't like lemons, I will try to leave a notification at the beginning of each chapter whether or not there will be a lemon or not.**

**Also I am very excited how this chapter turned out; hopefully things will turn out even better for Deuce and Retna. **

**I will say it one last time, I have activated my FictionPress account, so if you have any ideas on what I should write about- please PM me! I love all of you and thank you so much for reading.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts)**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S ALIVE! (Hehehehehe)**

**I must say. The last chapter seemed to play out nicely. I understand if some of you don't prefer lemons, so I will try to space them out and warn you ahead of time if there is going to be a lemon. There is no in lemon in this chapter (and if you are only reading this for the lemons, I still highly suggest you read this chapter). **

**My update concludes that I have been very busy. I am still waiting for some ideas for FictionPress, I have an idea but I would like more. **

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this. It reminds me every time I right a fan fiction that I'm not as awesome as I want to be (who wouldn't want to be the author of a super cool book?) **

**It has come to my realization that some of the guests that read my fanfic do not like this story. I understand how some of you are mad about how this story isn't following normal Monster High story plot lines. I apologize in advance if there is any disappointment. This story is based around Deuce, a character from Monster High, and Retna, a character in which I created. We don't hear much from Deuce's past in the Monster High series, and I do this fanfic to really emphasize what his past was like. I am sorry if you do not like this story because I do not follow normal Monster High protocol, and I am sorry if you do not like how I have had Deuce and Retna hook up. Please except my apology, and if you are hoping that Deuce and Cleo will get back together in the end, I am very sorry to say that I do not foresee them getting back together. **

**Well enough with the Debby Downer, its time for chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

"Uh, Deuce?" Retna whispered. They were at the base of the steps of the front of the school. Walking had been a little hard for Retna, especially when she had to have Deuce help her off of his bike.

"Ya?" Deuce stopped walking up the steps. He immediately saw Retna's problem and rushed to her aid. "Here put your arm around my waist." Deuce helped Retna up the stairs; Retna only winced a few times.

Retna was still a little shaky but walked as normal as possible. It had been almost a year since she had done that, and her past boyfriends were _nothing_ like Deuce. As the entered the school, whispers erupted around them. Retna wasn't able to pick out any of them, but she didn't care. Suddenly an Amber scented body flew past Retna and crashed into Deuce.

"I'm so sorry Deuce! I should never have left you! You were right, you were always right!" Cleo was clutching onto Deuce, practically squeezing the air out of him. "Please forgive me!"

Retna started to see red. She grabbed Cleo's shoulder and hauled her off of Deuce. Cleo let out a startled squeak before realizing who it was.

"Oh, its you. Your Deuce's _friend_ from Greece. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Any way, if you don't mind I need to talk with _my boyfriend._"

"Your boyfriend? If I remember correctly, you two broke up. And if you dare call Deuce _your_ boyfriend again…" Retna threatened.

"We had a little spat; we have those all the time. It is natural for couples to disagree at some point. And it's not as if you had a claim on him any way."

"Actually Cleo, Retna and I are now a couple." Deuce spoke up.

"What?" Cleo's face looked confused, but then outrage filled her facial features. "HER?! You pick a FREAK over ME?! How-how-how could you pick _HER_," Cleo spat out like it was poison, "over me?"

"It's easy," Retna answered, "he loves me. Not you!"

"Oh, really?" Cleo turned her attention back to Deuce. "Mark my words Deuce Gorgon, we are not over. We are over when I say we are over."

"Technically, you were the one to dump him, Cleo." Draculaura and Clawdeen came out of no-where.

"Now I say we are not over! I will have you again Deuce. Don't you forget it!" Cleo stormed off down the hall.

Retna and Deuce stared at the spot which, only a few moments ago, occupied Cleo. Deuce picked up Retna's book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He offered her his hand, and she gratefully took it. And they started off towards Retna's first period.

**Cleo POV**

"How dare she?!" I was walking along the corridors in the catacombs. "That Freak stole Deuce! Everyone knows that Deuce and I are meant to be together!" I was furiously working on a plane to get Deuce back. Our relationship before was great, sure it was based off of sex, but it was still a great relationship.

I quickly glanced at my phone. They were 10 minutes late. I was about to leave when…

"Darling Cleo, what a purrrrrfect surprise." Toralei stepped out of the shadows with the Werecat sisters close behind.

"You're late." Cleo stated bluntly.

"Truly sorry. You mentioned in your letter something about the new girl."

"Yes, I wouldn't normally ask you for this but I need your help. The new Freak has stolen Deuce from me and I want him back. However, he is too caught up with her to remember why he loved me."

"Revenge on the new girl, hmmmm. I like that. We will listen to your plan, but let me make this very clear; this does not make us friends."

"Why of course, Toralei, I wouldn't _dream _of it." Cleo stated, emphasizing the "dream" part.

"Purrrrfect, now what is your plan?"

"It's going to start like this…"

**Back to our favorite couple**

Class went extremely well. Cleo wasn't in Home Ick today, so it made hanging out with Deuce so much easier for Retna. After class, Deuce walked her to her third period class. When they made it near her door, Deuce pulled her aside and gave her a long, very long, make out session. They only broke apart when they saw Draculaura standing by the door with a giant smirk on her face.

"Let's go, Retna. Class is gonna start, and I am pretty sure Deuce doesn't want to be late for his next period. Give him one more kiss; you will see him at lunch."

"Alright," Retna turned towards Deuce, "I don't want you to go."

"It is only for one period."

"I miss you already!" Retna whined.

"But I haven't even left yet?"

"Too bad, I guess you are just going to have to stay here." Retna gave a quick peck to Deuce's lips. "Fine. Get to class." She pushed Deuce away laughing. After one more kiss, she practically skipped back into class. Deuce always had that affect on her. She was always really happy after she had been hanging around him all day. Draculaura didn't say anything as the happy Colour sat down for class.

~~Time Passing~~

"Finally, school is done!" Retna let out a sigh of relief. "We can finally go home!" Deuce let out a short laugh. The boys defiantly pointed out his love bite after school, good thing Retna stayed after because she had to ask a teacher some questions, other wise she would have been sitting there for a while. Clawd was the first to spot out the bruise. His reaction was hilarious, and Heath was defiantly checking Retna out as Deuce met her at the base of the stairs. The new kid, the son of Hounds of Hell, was a new addition to the team and it was fun playing with him.

"So anxious to get home, I see." Deuce teased her.

"I am just really hungry. Do you think your mom has dinner made?" It was nearing half past five, and Deuce's own tummy was starting to make noises.

"Probably, let's hurry home and find out." Deuce ran the rest of the distance to his bike and hopped on. He gave Retna his spare helmet and he strapped his on. He revved his engine twice before streaking off. Soon he was driving at a speed so fast, that objects around them began to blur from the speed. Retna had to close her eyes to keep the wind out of them.

Within minutes, Deuce had pulled into his parent's property and parked his bike. The front lawn looked freshly mowed and the hedge seemed shorter to Retna. The gardeners must have trimmed it. The walked through the house and made their way to the dinning room. Retna only saw a few of the house staff as they walked throughout the house. Soon Deuce and Retna were at a pair of french doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gorgon are eating supper out on the back lawn today Sr. Gorgon. Would you prefer me to announce your arrival?" A man, about mid forties, greeted us. "Here, let me take your things." He held out his hands and we gave him our book bags. Balancing them in one hand, the older man opened the two doors. "Announcing Sr. Gorgon and his guest Miss Colour."

The out door dinning area was beautiful. Orchid and rose petals were scattered across the crisp whit table cloth. Four candle stands were placed in the center of the long table, giving off a soft glow. Mr. Gorgon and Mrs. Gorgon were both seated at the end of the table, slowly chewing on some food. When Mrs. Gorgon finished her chewing she looked up.

"How was your day today, darling?"

"It was great!" Deuce let go of Retna's hand, which Retna didn't realized he had grabbed a hold of, and went to go give a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Mom, Dad, this is Retna Colour. She was hoping she could stay here for a few days."

"Darling, I hope it isn't any inconvenience that I had already said it was alright." Mrs. Gorgon asked her husband.

"Of coarse it isn't. Any friend of Deuce is a friend of the family, well besides that De Nile girl, she is the devil herself." Retna smiled at Deuce's accuracy at describing Cleo. "Come, come dear. You must be hungry." He clapped his hands once, alerting the two maids near the door. "Gather two more plates of dinner, and then bring out dessert."

The two maids nod and then disappear into the house. Two more appeared with two plates covered by a metal serving cover. Once the plates were in front of Deuce and Retna, the covers were lifted. It was a garden veggie soufflé with an herb garnish. Surrounding it was different sauces, obviously dipping sauces. Remembering her manners, Retna thanked the hosts and slowly started to eat. She remembered to pace herself and not gobble down the food. As she put the first piece into her mouth, an explosion of flavor erupted on her tongue. The meal was not only spicy, but it was sweet. It had a salty flavor to it as well; this immediately became Retna's favorite dish.

Soon after she had begun eating, two maids followed by a third, came out with a serving cart. The first went to Mr. Gorgon. They showed off a variety of deserts, starting with the cheese cake. Retna couldn't see the entire cart, only the top. Soon Mr. Gorgon went with a slice of cheese cake with a cranberry top. Mrs. Gorgon picked out a bowl of fruit soup, with little blueberries bobbing on the surface. The cart swung around the table and then appeared in front of Retna.

"Choose anything that looks appetizing to you, dear." Mrs. Gorgon said.

"Thank you." Retna replied as her eyes wandered to the cart. It had three layers, each layer consisting of three different types of desert. On the top level there was cheese cake, carrot cake, and sponge cake. Each cake had some sort of fruit toping on top of it. The sponge cake had chocolate shavings decorating it. The second level held, not one but three, types of puddings, two flavors of ice cream, and small plates of cookies. And last on the third level there were the soups, it looked as if there were four different types of soups; there were chocolate, fruit, banana, and lime. Along with the soups there were slices of pie; raspberry, strawberry, and apple pie. Retna's mouth watered at the sight of the apple pie. "May I have the apple pie?"

"Of coarse." The maid replied softly. She bent down and served the apple pie to Retna. The pie had a whipped cream topping and small sprinkles of cinnamon. Taking her desert fork, Retna took a small bite. It was as close to heaven as Retna has ever been. The apples were crisp and gave of a clear taste, the cinnamon was subtle but still noticeable, and the whipped cream topping was light and fluffy. It was overall the best desert Retna has had in a long time.

Deuce picked out a bowl of orange sherbet, and was soon devouring it. Desert only lasted for a few more minutes before Deuce and Retna were dismissed for homework. The made their way up the grand staircase, though Retna's movements were slowed because of all the food that she ate.

"Wow, who ever cooks your food is amazing!" Retna exclaimed as she plopped down onto Deuce's bed. Someone, during the day, had opened Deuce's balcony door and put a bowl of bird seeds out for Nightmare. Also their bags have been delivered to his room.

"I know, she has always made the best food. Her name is Mrs. Cavane; Dad hired her a while back." Deuce explained as he plopped down next to Retna.

"Well she is defiantly a good cook; I wish my parents would hire her." Retna rolled onto her side. "Now don't bother me, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Deuce chuckled deeply into Retna's ear.

"Alright, but I can't promise that I can keep my hands off of you forever."

"Ha ha ha, well you are gonna have to try."

"Fine, sleep." Deuce then laid a soft kiss to Retna's temple.

**Well isn't Cleo a bitch? Any way… I wonder what her plan is (*devil smile*). I can't wait to see it all progress. **

**I want to thank all of you who put this as one of your favorite stories, it really warms my heart! And now I am very tired and I am going to go to sleep. Please leave a review, and I do know that most of you who read my fanfic do NOT leave a review. My heart kinda breaks… please more reviews. I Love all of You!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sooooooo sorry! My computer broke and the computer company didn't know what was wrong until just a few days ago. Not only that, but all of my documents deleted so I lost all of my hard work. So I had to start from scratch. **

**I am dreadfully sorry to anyone who has taken this off of their favorite story list because I was unable to update. Please forgive me! **

**Also I am trying something new. If you have any ideas for up coming chapters, please leave a review or PM me stating your idea. I will give credit to you, obviously, but I am in serious need of inspiration. **

**Sadly I do not own Monster High. But I did just buy the doll collection for my little sis for Christmas (She has lost most of the accessories already)!**

**Now for the main entertainment:**

Chapter 12

Morning came too soon for Retna. She was enjoying a wonderful dream about her home in Greece. In her dream, Deuce and her were married. Her parents were a non issue and didn't make an appearance, however Deuce's parents were present. Retna's favorite part of the dream was when Deuce and her went for a swim in the pond with the colorful fish.

A soft pair of lips completely woke her up. Retna's first reaction was to slap the intruder, but when the lips continued to move south, she realized it was only Deuce.

"Deuuuuuuuce…" Retna groaned. He was turning her on quickly. "If you continue, this will only lead in one direction."

"I'm hoping it will." Deuce murmured against her skin. He gently bit down on a spot behind Retna's ear. Retna gasped before pulling him closer. Letting out a low growl, Deuce continued on. Once he reached her pulse point, he sucked gently getting the biggest reaction out of her yet. She let out a high-pitched moan and grabbed his hair urging him on.

"Deuce, get ready for school!" Mrs. Gorgon yelled from down the hall. "You are going to be late, and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Deuce let out a long sigh.

"My mother must have the worse timing ever. Come on, let's get dressed." He held his hand out towards Retna. Giving her a big pull, she crashed into his chest. Deuce let out a low chuckle before releasing her and making his way to the bathroom. While he took a shower, Retna grabbed her brush and brushed out her hair. It had a soft glow to it, and seemed to change colors from red to deep burgundy and then to dark chocolate-brown. Deuce once said her hair was his own personal rainbow. She reminded him that a rainbow had many other colors. He responded by saying from now on his rainbow only consisted of the colors in her hair.

The shower had turned off, and Retna quickly scrambled to get dressed. She was able to throw on a dark red shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. She then complimented the outfit with her dark shades with red gems on the side. By the time she had finished getting ready; Deuce waltzed out of the bathroom with a pair of dark green jeans and a white muscle shirt. His snakes also seemed to be extra shiny today. His shades consisted of plain black ones. After grabbing both of their backpack, he led her downstairs to breakfast.

Deuce's mother was waiting at the base of the stairs as the two teenagers made their way down the magnificent staircase. Poking one eyebrow upwards, she walked towards the dinning room without saying a word. Mr. Gorgon sat reading the morning paper, while drinking a cup of what looked like Chamomile tea. Mrs. Gorgon sat next to him and started to daintily eat away a strawberry scone on her. For breakfast, the cook had made scones and little fruit cupcakes. Retna and Deuce gobbled down their share and were out of the door before anyone could even say "good morning".

Retna wrapped her arms around Deuce's waist as he revved the engine. He let out a small laugh before shooting off down the driveway. Smashing speed limits into dust, Deuce and Retna drove off through the beautiful scenery. Everything turned into a blur as they rushed past them. Beautiful trees turned into a blur of multiple greens and gold. Wildflowers blended into a weird rainbow that looked amazing. Retna was dying to paint the picture before, immortalizing it on a canvas. She would just have to wait till she was at school and got a hold of some art supplies. Until then, she would brand the picture to her memory.

The school appeared as they rounded the next bend. Monster teens were carelessly scattered across the lawn, probably waiting for friends to arrive. Deuce quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked. In one swift movement, he was able to grab the bags and hoist Retna out of her seat. Retna let out a very girly squeal until Deuce set her back on her feet. She gave Deuce a big grin before giving him a quick kiss.

"I gotta run. I just thought of the most amazing painting and I want to finish it before my memory looses it." She grabs her bag and gives Deuce another quick kiss.

"All right. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course, do really think you can get ride of me that easily?" She gave him a third and last kiss before rushing off towards the art room. The art teacher knew her by name even though she has only just begun learning here. She is almost always in the art room, and the art teacher had decided to label Retna as her favorite.

"Good morning, de-ah." The art teacher had a weird accent to her that none of the students could place. "Come in for a little drawing, eh?"

"You know me so well, Miss Etch." Etch Bord was the art teacher of the school, and she was a some sort of were. She had a pair of fuzzy wings so most kids just assume that she is a were bat of some sort.

"Well you know where the art supplies, I got to run to a teachers meeting. Would you mind if I leave you hear for a few minutes?" Miss Etch was gathering some stuff into a leather briefcase.

"You go on ahead Miss Etch. I'll make sure to tidy up when I'm done."

"Alright, feel free to put your painting on the Easel when you're done." The Easel was located in the front corner of the room. Most of Retna's work was littered across the room, but she always put her more recent work up on the Easel. Miss Etch loved to look at them in her spare time. "Bye bye."

Retna planted herself in front of a small easel and got to work. In less than ten minutes, she was able to get the basic idea of her painting down. She gave a quick glance to the clock. She still had about 20 minutes left, just enough time to get about half of it done. Retna really didn't want to go to first period; maybe she could get Miss Etch to write her a pass and let her stay and finish. Keeping that idea in her mind, Retna continued. With the use of several brushes and dozens of colors, Retna was able to get the painting to start to come alive. Miss Etch soon came in through the door, the leather briefcase still in her hand.

"De-ah, you're still here? You should probably get to class." Placing her briefcase on her desk she went to stand behind Retna. Giving the painting a look over, Miss Etch gasped. "Well, if you want I can write you a pass and let you finish. How 'bout that?"

Retna looked up and gave a quick nod before she began to paint again.

The bell sounded in the distance, but Retna was too caught up in her painting to notice. Reds and yellows blended to make a golden orange. Blue and greens created a sensual turquoise. Even the dabs of purple here and there made the painting look wonderful. The tree part was a beautiful mix of greens, gold, and brown. Even some black appeared on the painting, to bring out the dark contrast between the trees and the flowers. Oh, and the flowers. There was no way to describe them. Retna was able to blend almost every color to perfection. Every once in a while she would add a bit of white to help brighten the painting. A quick thought flew through her mind; Nightmare was always in her paintings. Every single painting in this room, that she painted, had a little black bird somewhere in it. Sticking her tongue out, Retna examined the painting before deciding on a spot to put her little friend. She placed her among the golden trees, Nightmares black feathers would defiantly strike out against the bright gold of the leaves.

After a few more minutes, she was able to finish her painting. A quick glance at the clock told her that she missed not only first period, but she had also missed the first part of second. Carefully lifting the still wet painting, she brought it over to the Easel to dry. Miss Etch looked at Retna's masterpiece.

"Oh my! It is wonderful! Retna, darling, how do you complete such an amazing piece of art?" Miss Etch shot out of her chair and ran to stand next to Retna in front of the Easel. "This is a true piece of art!"

"But I messed up…" Retna replied in a small voice. "It isn't the best. I should have blended more on the greens and blues as well as the gold. Not to mention the white, it looks more like a muddy cream." Miss Etch stopped her by placing both of her hands on Retna's shoulders and forcing Retna to look at her.

"Retna Colour, your work is by far the most amazing I have seen! Don't ever doubt your skills." Retna gave a quick nod before turning back to the painting. "May I ask you why there is always a little black bird in your paintings?"

"Oh ya, that's Nightmare."

"Excuse me?"

"My black dove. I named her Nightmare because she is always a nightmare to the maids. I raised her from an egg, and she is my best friend. She also always seems to fit in my paintings so I continue to put her in there. Do you think it would look better if she wasn't in there?" Concern filled Retna's thoughts. She would hate to stop painting Nightmare.

"Oh no! Nightmare is the perfect contrast in all of your paintings. In every painting, in my idea, there should be a balance between light and dark. Nightmare helps balance the two in almost every painting you have done! Please keep painting her."

"Thank you Miss Etch. Well I better get going. I don't want to completely miss two periods." Retna grabbed her bag and cleaned up her work area, putting everything back neatly and washing the paintbrushes and sponges.

"Good bye, De-ah. Oh one more thing, do you think I could ever meet her?" Miss Etch asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Who?"

"Your bird, Nightmare. I would love to meet the creature that appears in every one of your masterpieces." Miss Etch glowed with happiness.

"Oh, of course. I'll just have to get her through the front doors; that would be cool to have her meet you. I'll bring her next week."

"Alright, De-ah. Looking forward to it. Here is your pass." She handed Retna a faint yellow pass with a paintbrush on it. "Have a great day!" Miss Etch smiled at Retna as she pushed through the door.

As Retna walked through the hallways she heard a couple of monsters talking in the alcove at the end of the hallway. As she got closer, she could make out Deuce's masculine tone. She wondered what he was doing here, since he usually likes his studies.

"Again, what do you want?" Deuce whispered.

"Deuce, I already told you. I am sorry and I understand how upset you are at me and I will do anything to help repair our relationship." A feminine voice whispered back. Retna was starting to have dread fill her thoughts. What was Deuce doing alone, in an abandoned hallway, also during class, with a girl? And what "relationship" was she talking about. Retna stopped to listen to more.

"Listen, our relationship is over. Can we talk about this some other time? I got to get back to class." Deuce whispered back. When there was no reply, Retna decided to casually walk past. Her classroom was up the stairs past the alcove anyway, so she had a good excuse. When she walked past she immediately stopped and stared. Deuce was up against the lockers and was kissing Cleo. Retna's heart felt as if it was going to stop beating, in fact she was sure that it had. A choked sob sounded between her lips, breaking both of the two apart. "Retna? Wait, this isn't what it looks like-," Deuce started to explain, but Retna just turned around and ran towards the catacombs. Operetta was sure to be down there and she was a good friend to talk to at a time like this. "Retna! Wait!" Deuce shouted as he followed her.

Retna quickly flung open the door and ran through the corridors of the catacombs blindly, not caring as long as she was away from him. She almost ran right into a wall when she turned a corner, but after she got her sense of direction again she ran on. Her sobs could probably be heard all over catacombs. Retna began to run faster, needing to get away. When she turned her next corner, she didn't expect to run into anyone. Instead, she ran into her redheaded singer. Realizing who is was, Retna threw her arms around her friend's neck and continued to sob.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Operetta asked as she smoothed Retna's hair as she cried. "Deuce is lookin' for ya. Did you lose him in the catacombs?" Retna shook her head furiously.

"I-I-I am t-t-t-trying to get away f-f-f-from D-Deuce." Retna was able to sob out.

"Oh sugar. All right, come on. I'll take you to my auditorium. No one knows where that is, except for the Fearleading squad. But they wouldn't be able to find it without my help. Come on, sugar." Operetta helped Retna up and guided her to the secret auditorium. Once Retna was comfortable, Operetta asked her what was wrong. Retna took a deep breath before replying.

"I was painting in Miss Etch's classroom. I missed first period, but I had enough time to make it to second. As I was walking down the hall, I could Deuce talking with a girl. I didn't know who, and I wasn't going to eavesdrop, but when she said she wanted to repair their relationship I couldn't help but to listen. But then Deuce dismissed her, and said he wanted to go to class and that they would finish the conversation later."

"Can I assume that the "she" that you are referring to is Cleo?" Retna gave a quick nod of her head. Operetta motioned for Retna to continue.

"S-s-so then I turned around t-the corner when I d-didn't hear any voices and," Retna paused to take a deep breath. "I s-s-saw him k-k-k-k-kissing her." Retna broke out into sobs again. Operetta pulled Retna close and tried to calm her down.

"Is there anything else, sugar?" Operetta asked once Retna had calmed down. Retna shook her head, and then started to cry again.

"I-I-I thought h-h-he l-l-l-loved m-me. I guess I w-w-was w-w-wrong." Operetta held Retna close for a few more moments before she pulled back.

"Retna, how about I go talk to Deuce, m'kay? I'll figure out what is goin' on. Trust me." Retna gave a small nod. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna go talk to him. You gonna be alright down here?" Another small nod. "M'kay, I'll leave Memphis down here with ya." Operetta turned towards her spider. "Keep a good eye on her. I'll be back in a few minutes." Operetta turned on her heels and walked out of her secret auditorium.

Retna sat there waiting for Operetta, while Operetta was trying to get the truth outta Deuce.

"Retna!" Deuce hollered down the catacomb hallway. He needed to find her and explain! It wasn't what it looked like! "Retna!" He called again.

"Hello Deuce." Deuce spun around to see Operetta leaning casually against a pillar in the catacombs. "Nice weather we are havin'."

"Operetta, have you seen Retna?" Deuce was able to gasp out. He was breathless after running through the catacombs and calling out Retna's name. Now that he was able to find Operetta, locating Retna should be easy. No one knows the catacombs like Operetta does.

"It's polite to say hello back, Deuce." Operetta replied with a smirk.

"Hello Operetta. Have you seen Retna, by any chance?" Deuce said after a few moments of catching his breath.

"I have…" Deuce couldn't help the smile form on his face. "But I'm not going to help you find her." And there goes the smile. "I will only help you if you answer one question for me. Do we have a deal?" Operetta gave a sly smile.

"Fine, deal. Can you tell me where Retna is first? I promise that I will answer your question after." Deuce looked around, maybe she was close.

"No Deuce, you will answer my question and then I will guide you to Retna." Operetta stated, bringing Deuce's attention back to her.

"Alright Operetta, I'll answer anything just hurry. I need to explain some things to Retna!" Deuce was starting to panic. He didn't have much time to lose, he had to find Retna and explain what had happened.

"This might go fast, or it might go slow. It all depends on how much you are willing to cooperate. Alright, here's the question: What happened that made Retna come down here crying?" Deuce stopped searching.

"Oh um, there was a misunderstanding." Deuce said sheepishly.

"I want the whole story Deuce. If you must, start when you woke up." Operetta said impatiently.

"That won't be necessary. So um let me see, I'll start when we arrived at school. Retna wanted to go work on a painting. I normally walk her to her class, but the art room was on the other side of campus and I wouldn't be able to make it to class on time. I gave her a quick kiss-,"

"Save the mushy stuff for later, Deuce. Just get to the basic part." Operetta spit out in an annoyed tone. This could take forever, and she didn't want Retna to be left alone for too long.

"Sorry, anyway; As I was walking to first period, someone slipped a note into my notebook. I didn't notice it till I was in class, but when I read it I realized someone must have slipped it in there. It was a note from Cleo saying she wanted to meet me during second period. She said she wanted to apologize, so I thought it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to go. Here I still have the note." Deuce pulled out a small piece of gold paper. He handed it to Operetta, and she examined the note. "During second period I asked if I could go use the restroom, and my teacher said okay. I met Cleo in the alcove at the end of the math corridor. When I entered the alcove, Cleo acted as if she was going to apologize, but then she started to say she wanted to have our relationship back. I told her I didn't want that, but she continued to talk. She got a text or something during our conversation, I assumed it was probably from Draculaura or Ghoulia. After she read the text she started to really press the subject of our relationship. I told her that our relationship was over and that I had to get back to class and we would talk about it later, but as I was trying to get around her she grabbed the front of my jacket and pushed me back up against the locker. She then started kissing, it was then that Retna came by. She probably saw my put my hands on her waist when I was pushing her away. I realized she was standing there when Retna let out a small sound. She ran towards that catacombs and I tried to follow her, but you know how confusing it is down here." Deuce finished. During his confession, the two of them had sat down on some hard stone. Deuce stood up quickly and rubbed his lower back. "Will you now take me to Retna?"

"Wait a minute, so Cleo set you up?" Operetta asked as she stood up.

"I believe so, but I am not totally sure." Deuce replied.

"Well I know for a fact Cleo set you and Retna up. The werecats and she have met down here a few times. I don't know what they mostly talk about, but they were probably planning this whole scheme. It was probably Toralei waiting for Retna to walk out of the art room, and when Retna walked out she texted Cleo to let her know that Retna was on the way. That was probably the text that Cleo read. Remember how she was really trying to talk about your relationship? She probably knew Retna was coming."

"Wow, you're good." Deuce stood in amazement at Operetta's logic. "Will you, um, take me to see Retna now? Or did I not answer your question completely?"

"No you answered it. I'll take you to her, just be careful she might try to claw you into pieces." Deuce shuddered. He knew Retna had her moments. When they were little she almost seemed bi-polar. Deuce eventually got used to the random mood-swings. "Are you coming?" Deuce blinked out of his flashback, Operetta was standing near the end of the hallway and was motioning for him to follow.

"If this is the way towards Retna, then of course."

**Soooooo, love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I must know what my readers think.**

**Also I feel as if ya'll are reading and I understand if it takes a few clicks and letters to write a review, but it would really help me if ya'll would leave me something. Even a little 'good work' or 'loooooooove it' would be sufficient. I just really want to know what you guys think.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T (Hearts)**


End file.
